Baby Love
by Lucian96
Summary: Everyone x Reader! You are a baby who ended up in Wonderland. No one knows how you got there and why you appeared. The role holders will have to face a new challenge that they have never faced before, taking care of a baby (You!) Some will fall and some will hate. Whose heart will you capture with your overly cuteness? Contains: Black cursing, and some perverted thoughts.
1. It's a Baby!

**It's a baby!**

* * *

**(h/c) – Hair color**

**(e/c) – Eye color**

**(f/c) – Favorite color**

* * *

_**~…Baby Love…~**_

The circus tent was full of faceless people along with the Role Holders, some were looking annoyed because they do not want to be there and some were looking very bored waiting for time to pass as the event continues.

"Haaaa!" Ace sighed out loud on purpose annoying the Queen of Hearts sitting beside him, "This is sooo boriiing!" He laid his head back not caring about the performance in the ring any more.

"Silence you fool!" Vivaldi hissed at the idiot knight, "As much as we do not want to be here, this is an event held by Joker. We must follow the rules."

"Rules are stupid!" Ace grinned like an idiot, "I hate this. I'd rather be somewhere else. Those creepy clowns in that ring make me want to slice them into pieces." He hummed for some reason.

Peter glares at Ace for making too much noise, "Then leave, you're annoying me with your whining."

"Hmm~", Ace turned his head to the side towards Peter, "I would really love to but can I chop that head of yours first~?" He chuckled but his crimson eyes were cold and deadly. "Your white and fluffy ears make me to want to rip it off from that head of yours too."

"Do you want to die?!" Peter growled and his watch turned into a gun. "Just say yes and I'll blow that head of yours."

"Ahahaha! I'm too young and beautiful to die Mr. Rabbit!" Ace laughed but his hand was inching closer to his sword by hanging from his side, "would you like to die first?"

"Silence both of you!" Vivaldi angrily shouted causing the two to shut up in an instant, "We do not want to see this performance any longer but so those both of you arguing like idiots!"

"Um…" The king who was sitting on the back row tried to utter a word to stop them from arguing but was ignored by the three, "…never mind." Poor king, when will he ever have a change to speak without getting ignored?

Ace covered his coldness with a smile, "Sorry Queen, I'll stop and be the good guy. Ahahahaha!"

"Hey!" Peter shouted but Vivaldi glared at him that says 'one more word and your head will roll off. _Bastard! _He bit his lower lip and turned his attention back to the ring but he never turned his gun back into a watch, he kept it tight in his hand ready to shoot the faceless kids in the ring that annoyed him more than the knight beside him.

Not too far from them was the Hatter Family. Blood's head was resting on the right palm of his hand and tapping his index finger on his lap very slowly while watching the performers with pure boredom. _This is wasting my time _he sighed a little _I have to agree with the Knight. The rules are stupid._

"Wow! Look at that brother!" Dee shouted, pointing his finger at one of the little girl, "Isn't she cool!"

"Yeah, I would love to cut her with my knife and see what she'll do."

"Me too!"

Dum looks at his brother with bright eyes, "Brother, you and I think alike!"

"I know brother!"

"Shut up you two!" Elliot lightly smacked the twins on the head, "Just watch and don't say a word. _Damn kids!._

"Shut up chicky rabbit!" Dum sticks out his tongue at the orange headed hare, "You're just mad cause you didn't finish your work before we got here."

"Yeah! Stupid rabbit!" Dee said mockingly. They sure do love to piss the man.

"Why you…" Elliot's right eye twitched and his right hand turned into a fist, _I'm gonna kill these two._

_Watching these three argue is better than watching those faceless workers in the ring,_ Blood thought looking at his three minions in front of him. _If only I could shoot those faceless with my machine gun. That will really bright up my day._ He eyed the workers again and a faint smile formed on his face, imagining the scream and blood of faceless people as shoots them with his machine gun.

"Aren't they so lively?" Boris grinned, his tail swishing side to side as he watch his two friends annoy Elliot.

"Want some more popcorn, Boris?" Gowland asked holding a big bucket of buttery popcorn.

"No thanks, old man."

"What about you Julius, want some?" Gowland said and turned his head to his right side to see Julius with an expressionless face staring at the ring.

"You asked me that questions many times now Gowland, and my answer is the same. No." Julius sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I need to get back to my territory and finish repairing the clocks."

"Oh, come now, Julius!" Gowland laughed and patted Julius on the back with his butter covered hand. "You have to enjoy this kind of event sometimes; you can't all be grouchy all the time. Hey, this might turn out into something really interesting y'know." He grinned once more, still patting Julius on the back leaving a stain of butter.

In the back of the tent White Joker was smiling and looking at the role holders talking none stop, ruining his show, "My, those role holders sure are a pain," he said coldly under his breath, his red wine eye narrowing dangerously. If looks could kill those role holders would be dead by now.

"Tch, tell me about it."

"Hm," White blinked and turned his body back to see his counterpart looking ahead at role holders, "Ohh, what are you doing out here? You usually stay in the prison when we have an event."

"I have some time to waste," Black replied, "I've finished my round and killed some prisoners that needed to die today."

"You didn't have to tell me that," White rolled his eye but he smiling.

"Whatever."

"Well then I'll be going now to end this show," White said.

"Yeah, yeah," Black shooed White before turning his body to the exit. _I really didn't want to be here but for some reason I felt like I should as if something is going to happen….but what?_

* * *

_**~…Baby Love…~**_

The show ended and everyone went out of the tent for some fresh air, "Finally, freedom!" Ace shouted his arms pumped up in the air, "I can breathe again!"

"This fool," Vivaldi sighed. There are times when she just wants to smack the knight on the head and this is one of those times. She was about to smack the knight with her staff but a certain ring leader stopped her.

"Thank you all for coming today." White kindly said, "Did you all enjoy the show?"

"Yep!" Both Dee and Dum gave a thumbs-up at the ring leader.

"It was cool." Boris said standing behind the twins to keep them away from Elliot.

"Thank you." White bowed his head.

"By the way I noticed that your counterpart was here. It's a little surprising to see him in the circus tent with you." Blood said looking at White with an uninterested look.

White looked at Blood and smiled, "Oh, yes he was here. I don't know where he went though. I guess he went back to the pri-"

"WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE!" A loud cry came from the forest causing everyone flinched. That was Black's voice?

"What was that?!" Boris asks shooting his head towards the forest, "Was that Black?!"

"That was cool!" Dee shot his head up to Boris, "He should do it again!"

"I don't think so," Boris said placing his hand over Dee's head.

"Yeah and he'll kill you," Elliot said gripping his rabbit ears. _That was like a girl scream._

"I never heard him scream like that before." Blood grinned, amused at the sound of Black screaming, "I guess he must have seen something that scared him."

"Then let's all go and find Mr. Joker!" Ace happily said his index finger pointing towards the forest, "I bet it's a bear! We'll have an adventure!"

"If it's a bear he wouldn't scream like that," Julius sighed as he followed Ace from behind.

It did not take them long to find Black on the ground, he looked like he just seen a ghost but ghost do not scare the warden.

"What are you doing?" White asked as he got closer to Black.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SHIT DOING IN MY FOREST?!" Black shouted and he pointed his right index finger towards a small light brown basket not too far from them lying beside a tree.

"What?" White raised an eyebrow and turned his head towards the direction his counterpart was pointing. The others did the same. "It's just a basket, Black."

"THERE'S A SHIT INSIDE!"

White sighed before making his way over to the basket, "You mean there's poop inside?" He crouched down and pulled up the lid of the wooden basket but when he did his eye shot wide open and dropped the lid back down hitting the "shit/poop (you)" which caused you to cry out loud since he woke you up from your sleep, "Ah! S-sorry!" He quickly took the lid again and throws it to the side as far as he can. _It's a baby!_ He didn't know what to do, if he touches you, you'll cry, if he does not touch you, you'll still cry.

"Waaahhhhhh!" You wailed, trashing inside the little white blanket wrap around your small, fragile body. From the trashing around because White accidently drop the lid on you, the little (f/c) bonnet on your tiny head fell to the side revealing your beautiful short (h/c). "Waaaaaah!

"Ah, don't cry!" White started to panic inside finally pulled you out from the basket, _What am I going to do?! This baby won't stop crying!_

"Holy shit! Is that a baby?!" Elliot exclaimed after hearing you cry.

Vivaldi runs to White and looks down, "Oh my god, it is a baby!" she quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

"It's a girl." Boris said his eyes widening.

Dee looks at Boris with curious eyes, "How do you know?"

"I can smell her scent." Boris replied.

"Awwww! It's a cute little baby~" Ace squealed, jumping up and down like a little kid, "She's soooo cute!"

"What is that germ?!" Peter screamed.

"What the heck?" Blood frowned upon seeing you in White's arms. _Please don't tell me that baby is a foreigner. I refuse to fall in love with a baby._

"THAT SHIT THING MUST GO!" Black shouted still sitting on the ground, "I DON'T CARE WHERE YOU PUT IT JUST NOT IN MY TERRITORY!"

"Dude" Boris looked at Black, "That "shit" is a baby just so you know."

"I KNOW IT'S A FUCKING BABY YOU ASS!" Black shot his head towards Boris.

"Stop!" Elliot raised his hands up, "We can't cuss in front of a baby!"

"Stupid rabbit, the baby won't understand you," Dum said, "So who cares if we cuss."

"Yeah, stupid rabbit", Dee agreed nodding his head.

"Shut up!"

"Oh, please stop crying", White said as he did what most parents do to stop their baby from crying, gently rocking you in his arms and shushing you in a soft voice but those did not work, _Oh come on._

"Oh, I know!" Gowland grinned and looked at Julius standing beside him, staring directly at you with disbelief, "Julius why don't you try and stop the baby from crying!"

"What?" Julius looked at Gowland as if he was crazy. White could not stop you from crying so what can he do? He is not even good with people, how can he make someone as little as you stop?

"You look like a woman!" Gowland happily said and he pushed Julius towards White, "Since you look like one the baby might stop, y'know!"

"Ahahaha!" Ace burst out into a laughter, "That's funny! Julius you do look like a woman from behind! If you were a woman I would go out with you! Wahahaha!" He laughed grabbing his stomach.

"Stop pushing me!" Julius said as he got dragged closer and closer to you.

"Here," White said and he handed you to Julius to take, _I can't take it any more._

"Wahhhhh!" You cried out even louder.

"Wait don't-!"Before he could even finish his sentence White did not waited and shoved you to his arms, "Ah." He immediately froze on his spot. What is Julius going to do now? This tiny thing in his arms has life; if he drops it it'll die.

And something miracle happened. You stopped crying and slowly you opened your eyes revealing your captivating (e/c) making them go "awwww" except for Black and Blood.

"She's so adorable!" Ace squealed who somehow got to Julius' side, "I want her now! Give her to me Julius!"

"Be quite!" Julius glared at the idiot knight, "You're going to make her cry again."

_I want to play with her!._ Ace bit his lips, restraining himself from snatching you in Julius' arms and running away from everyone.

"Heh," Boris softly sighed, smiling, he opened his mouth, "What do you know, she actually stopped crying. Good job mommy Julius."

"Call me that again and I will hit you," Julius said looking at Boris from the corner of his eye.

"I have to admit, they baby is very cute," White smiled looking down on you. _She's so cute like a little doll._ His smile grew into a sincere one, not one of his fake one that he shows to everyone.

"Ahahaha!" Ace laughed and everyone looked at him, "I hate to ruin this moment for you all but we have other things to do. We can't leave the baby here and let her die so who wants to take care of the baby?" He smiled looking at everyone around him.

"I hate to admit it but the knight is right," Blood said. _But I don't mind leaving the baby here. For all I care she can just die. She's nothing to me._ He looks back you, you who was staring at Julius but at that moment you moved your eyes towards him and smiled like an angel. "!" His eyes slightly grew and a feeling that he never felt before within him sparked to life. What is this feeling?

"Well no one?" Ace said, "Okay then! I'll take care of the baby!" He reached his hands towards Julius, gesturing him to hand you to his arms, "Give the baby to _me_, Julius!"

"You fool!" Vivaldi threw her staff towards Ace, hitting him on the head, "This adorable baby will die if we are to give her to you!"

"Oww," Ace smiled as he rubbed his head, "I'm pretty good with kids." He pouted cutely.

_You're pretty good at killing kids, _most of them thought even Black thought of this too and inside their head they knew better not to hand you to Ace. Who knows what he'll do once he gets his hands on you.

"Well old man and I can take care of the baby if you guys want," Boris raised his hand up, "She can live with us and she'll probably enjoy the Amusement Park too."

"That's right Boris!" Gowland placed his right arm around Boris' neck and pulled him close, "We can take care of the baby!"

"Let go of me old man!" Boris shouted.

"Ooh!" Dee turned his head back to Blood, "Hey Boss, we can take care of the baby!"

"I've always wanted a little sister!" Dum smiled.

"Shut up you two!" Elliot shouted and smacked the twins on the head again, "Boss, is not going to want the baby in the mansion."

"…." Blood said nothing as he continues to stare you and you were still staring back at him. Your adorable big eyes was just so cute that it was hard for him to resist himself from wanting to hug you. He wants you, he really wants you.

"We can't have this," White said, "How about this," he looked at everyone before continuing, "We all take turns in taking care of the baby. Is that fair for everyone?"

"We agree with Joker." Vivaldi said. _But we want to take care of the baby first._

"….I as well," Blood finally spoke making the twin smile in victory. _Hand me that baby._

"Well if that's what you guys want then sure, why not." Gowland smiled, _I don't want that Blood to take the baby first. Let me bury him first._

"I don't really care," Julius said and he looked back down on you with a faint smile on his face.

_I want the baby first, I want the baby first, I want the baby first, I want the baby._ Ace thought his smile growing into a creepy perverted one as he stared at you with his crimson eyes showing insanity.

"I don't want the fucking baby." Black said and he finally got up from the ground, "Do whatever you all want I don't give a shit." He dusted his pants before walking away without looking at anyone, "I'm going back. Clown, take care of everything here," he said in a demanding tone, "I ain't taking care of a baby. Fuck this shit." He mumbled that last sentence of his.

"Okay," White nodded his head and turned his head back to the role holders looking down on you like you were some kind of food ready to be eaten, "So….who wants to be first?..._I don't mind taking care of the little princess first._

* * *

_**~…Baby Love…"**_

Lucian: "Who will be the first one to take care of you? I don't know~ you just have to find out on the next chapter!"

Ace: "You're going to make me the first one to take care of reader-chan, right?"

Lucian: "I don't know."

Ace: _***pulls out his sword*** _"Right?"

Lucian: Whoa! What the heck are you doing with that sword of yours?!"

Ace: "Let me be the one to take care of little reader-chan~" _***comes closer to Lucian***_

Lucain: "You're freaking me out!"

Ace: "Just say yes and I'll put my very, very sharp sword away."

Lucian: "Nooooo! Someone help me! He's gonna kill me!"

Boris: "Stop him!"

Dee and Dum: "Got it!" _***changes into adult form and tackles Ace to the ground***_

Ace: "I want my reader-chan!"

Blood: "Don't get your hopes up Ace; the Hatter Family will be the one to take care of reader-chan first."

Elliot: "This is crazy."

Vivaldi: "We do not agree to what you say."

Blood: _I don't care about what you say._

White: "I want to be the first one to take care of reader-chan, please? Reader-chan is so adorable." _I want her all to myself._

Black: "Tch, you all are idiots." _***walks away***_

Gowland: _I just want to kill Blood first before I take care of reader-chan._

Julius: "I hate you all for thinking that I'm a woman."_** *walks away***_

Peter: "Germs!"


	2. Love and Hate

**Love and Hate**

* * *

**_ - Name**

* * *

_**~...Baby Love…~**_

"You know everyone….we've been staring at each other for ohh I don't know….for like three minutes now," Ace rolled his eyes, slowly losing his patience with everyone standing like statue, "If you guys don't want to take care of the little one first then give her to me right now." He turned his head towards Julius and he smiled that clearly says 'give the baby or die'. Wow…...he must really want you. Well it's only obvious since you're a freaking baby!

_This adorable angel is so innocent…..I will destroy that in the future_, with this twisted thought in mind Ace's creepy, cheerful grin slowly grew into a more devilish smile and this did not go unnoticed by everyone. All eyes turned towards the knave thinking whether they should lock him up somewhere far, far away. Away from you that's for sure.

"Ace," Julius said. With you in his arms he tightened his grip on you and took a step back away from the idiot.

"Hm~" Ace blinked, and cocked his head like a cute innocent man, a man who has no intention of hurting you at all. **(Lies!)**

_***SMACK***_

"Oww!" Ace stumbled back, and a bumped grew on his forehead, "What was that for, Julius?!" He pouted and stomped his right foot on the ground. Well it was only right for Julius to throw his wrench at the knight. He was being bad and that's not good. Bad people like Ace should be punished.

"Oh, sorry, my hand slipped," Julius said unfazed with his action, "I blame my hand. It was itching to smack you on the head but since I didn't want to get my hand dirty with your stupidity I just threw my wrench at you and I won't hesitate to do it again."

"What did I do?!" Ace cried out and for some reason this made you laughed, making everyone turn their attention at you.

"Ahaha!" You reached your little arms out towards the knight. "Ahhh~" You giggled, your chubby cheeks glowing bright red from your non-stop giggling which melted everyone's clock heart (if that's even possible).

"Hey!" Ace immediately cheered up when he saw you laughing at him, "She laughed at me! It's official everyone, she wants me!" He looked back at Julius, "Hey Julius, you should start throwing your wrench at me more often that way she'll laugh more and love me more than you all!"

"Would you like me to hit you with my whip and throw you in jail?" White sweetly asked, his disgusted face covered with his loving smile as he glared at Ace who just ignored him on purpose. "I prefer doing that than handing the little angel to you."

"Ahaha!" Your baby mind kept you out of the adults' argument as you continued to giggle. For some reason you seemed to enjoy these role holders arguing with one another. Which is weird for a baby…or you just-ahhhh~ who cares! Babies are babies!

"Ahahaha! I see, it seems that everyone here wants to play this the hard way," Ace grinned, his crimson eyes narrowed dangerously at everyone as he pulled out his sword from his scabbard. "Well then I-"

"What the hell makes you think that we want this the hard way, stupid?!" Elliot shouted angrily and pulled out his pistol, cutting Ace off.

"You're making it there, Elliot," Blood said in a calm tone as he looked away from everyone. _I don't see the point of fighting just to get that infant. I don't want them to think that I'm like the rest of them. Me the Mafia Boss, wanting a little infant just because she looks like a little angel? Ha! How laughable. If she wasn't so cute I would've shut her multiple times already_.

"Hey, hey guys let's not fight over this," Boris said hoping to kill the tension around them, "And instead why don't we let the little one pick?" He pointed his index finger at you.

"She's a baby, Boris. She can't pick." Gowland said with a dumbfounded expression written all over his face.

Boris' right ear twitched and he turned his head to Gowland, a frowned on his face, "A baby can pick old man. Don't think that I'm stupid."

Vivaldi sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine, let the infant choose. We just want to return to the Heart Castle as soon as possible and Ace..." She moved her violet orbs towards the knight who was still tightly gripping his sword. "Put the sword of yours away now or your head will be rolling."

"...whatever you say, Queen." O_ld hag,_ Ace smiled and placed his sword back inside the scabbard.

"I'll put the baby down and we'll all line up." Julius said and he carefully placed you down on the ground, taking the small **(f/c)** blanket off your body revealing your tiny hands and feet and your tiny baby clothes. Once you were on the ground you looked up at them as they all lined up in a line except for Peter, he refused to participate in this worthless, unnecessary fight. You then noticed Peter's white fluffy ears moved from his head and your **(e/c)** eyes sparkled.

"Ahh." You started to crawl towards the albino man.

"!" Peter's eyes shot wide open when he saw you crawling towards him, "Get away from me you little germ!" He exclaimed, "Go, shoo, go to them not to me. Shoo you little germ!"

You stopped and tilted your head to the side cutely, thinking of what the rabbit man was doing, "Ai?" You blinked and turned your heads towards the other role holders waiting for you to choose one of them as your first care taker.

"That's right, go to them." Peter said, "Good girl and if you listen to me I'll give you a treat. Now go away."

"Are you treating the baby like a dog now?" Boris deadpanned. _What a heartless man_, he shook his head in disappointment.

"No! I just want her to not come any closer to me!"

"Then just shut up and stand like a statue until she picks one of us!" Ace smiled, his cheerful attitude is slowly vanishing as seconds passed by. "Come here, little princess~" he crouched down and reached his arms out to you. "Come to me!"

"I was the one that called her princess first." White glared at Ace but soon turned his head to you. "Now, my cute little dear, come~". He clapped his hands together to get your attention and it did.

You giggled, loving the sound of White clapping his hands and whistling a lullaby.

"Hmm..." Gowland rubbed his chin, thinking of something to attract your attention to him and Boris. When he looked down his eyes landed on Boris' tail, "I got it!" He grinned and this made Boris looked at him.

"Got wh-Owwwww!" Boris screeched in a high pitch when his tail was pulled with great forced by Gowland, "What the hell?!" He shouted but Gowland didn't let his tail go.

"Little angel, look!" Gowland happily shouted as he waved Boris' tail in front of you. "Come here ya little cotton candy!" He waved the tail even more but he regretted it. Boris couldn't take the pain anymore and this made him snapped. His nails grew into very, very sharp claws, his eyes sharpened like a predator, and he hissed like a cat before he tackled Gowland to the ground.

"You're gonna regret pulling my tail, old man!" Boris shouted as he chocked, and shake the old man back and forth like a mad man or a mad cat.

"Ack! Bo...ya...killing me!"

"DIE!"

The other role holders ignored the two fighting and continued to get your attention.

"I'll give you my sword if you choose me!" Ace said and he quickly pulled out his sword and started waving it.

_***Smack***_

"Fool! What are you doing waving that sword?!" Vivaldi shouted, "Are you trying to kill the baby?!"

"I'm bribing her." Ace replied and he rubbed the back of his head. "Things like this always work with little kids."

Dee and Dum thought that it was a good idea to do the same so they copied Ace and their axes suddenly appeared I front of them, "You can play with our axes if you pick us!" Dum waved his axes that somehow almost hit Elliot by the neck. Of course Elliot wasn't stupid; he knew that these brats were trying to kill him.

"Yeah," Elliot said in a low voice and he pointed his gun to the back of Dum's head, "I'll use this to get her attention," He laughed, and his eye twitched.

Now for the Mafia Boss, he was just standing behind his minions with a cold expression on his face as he started at his three workers who suddenly started fighting. _I'll make a note to deduct those two's pay check later_. He moved his emerald orbs towards Julius who was doing nothing. He was just staring at you.

_I don't really care who the baby picks first. We're all going to have a chance to take care of her anyway. I don't see the point of us fighting over such a silly thing_. Julius thought and when he felt like someone was looking at him he turned his head to the side. Sapphire orbs clashed with emerald orbs. "What?" He coldly asked.

"Why aren't you doing something like the rest here?" Blood smirked but his eyes shows no emotion as he stared at the mortician. "I'm sure you want the baby as much as they do." He said mockingly.

"And you're not?" Julius' slightly narrowed his eyes, crossed his arms and turned his body towards Blood, "I don't really care who gets to take care of the baby first."

"Likewise," Blood nodded his head once.

"….." You had quite down as you watched everyone being fools but you still think they're funny even if one would die in this stupid fight. You yawned and looked down to your feet, "neh…" slowly you reached out and grabbed both your feet which caused you to fall backward and roll. Then you started playing by yourself, you continued to roll around in circle still holding your feet.

The only one who noticed this was White since he had no one to fight with. The others well….they're too busy arguing. _Well that's very cute. _He thought and he softly sighed, "…..oh, I think I know what will get your attention you little chubby baby." He whispered to himself and snapped his middle finger with his thumb and within that moment a little chibi doll about twelve inch high appeared in his right hand. This doll happened to look like White, exactly like him, every detail of his feature was on the doll but it was more adorable since it was chibi and smiling cutely.

_Since she doesn't have a name I'll just give her one right now. _White smiled and thought for a moment, thinking the perfect name for you. "Ah! I got it!" He smiled and he reached his right arm out with his tiny version in his hand, "**_,** look what I got for you **_** ~ isn't he adorable?" he cooed, smiling lovingly at you as he moved the doll's arm with his fingers.

This got this your attention; you stopped rolling and looked at White. When you saw the little doll in his hand your eyes brightened up and sparkled emitted around your body. (Not really). "Aihh!" you got all four and started crawling towards White.

_SHE'S MINE! _White's smile grew and he got a little closer to you to close the gap. _Come here! _He reached his other arm out and waited for you to come to his protective arms. When you were two feet away from him he quickly scooped you up, "She picked me!" He shouted out loud and this made everyone stop on whatever they were doing to each other. White was so overjoyed for picking him that he started to jump up and down with you still in his arms when you just really wanted the mini version of him which he gave you in the end.

"That's not fair!" Ace pouted, his hands placed on his waist, "You used a doll to bribe her!"

"There was never a rule that says we couldn't use dolls." White smirked at the knight. "And you were the first to bribe the little one with your sword which in the end failed."

_Why didn't I think of that?_ Blood sighed when he saw how happy you are in White's arms with his mini chibi version in your arms. "We can't really do anything about it. The baby chose Joker and that's it. We're going." He looked at the twins who were looking at you with pitiful eyes, "You two, stop sulking. Remember every one of us will get the chance to take care of…." He paused and turned his head to the side towards White, "She doesn't have a name."

"I already named the little one while you all were arguing", "White replied, "Her name is _. Isn't it amazing?!"

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty amazing. _, yeah that sounds wonderful", Boris said as he got off the poor old man knocked out on the ground. "I like it!"

"I wanted to give her a different name", Ace said, "But I guess it's fine."

"Well then," Vivaldi bends down and picked up her staff, the one she threw at Ace, "We shall be going now and we will visit _ to see how she is doing with your care, Joker."

"Please do visit again", White said and looking at you like as if you were his own daughter.

_I've never seen Joker like that. _Blood's lips pursed into a thin line as he watched White cuddled you lovingly. _I wonder if that will happen to me as well once **_** is in my care._

Elliot placed his pistol back to his coat and grabbed the twins on the head, "Alright you two, let's go."

"Hey, Elliot?" Dum said his eyes fixed at you.

"?" Elliot raised an eyebrow, this is the first time one of the twin ever called out his name, they usually insult him and he's used to that, "W-what?"

Dum raised his head up and smiled a little, "Can you be our stupid big brother for now own?"

"Yeah, be our lovingly stupid big brother." Dee added smiling just like Dum.

"Ahh, let me think about it. NO." Elliot said straightforwardly, "This whole baby thing is messing both of your brains." He sighed before he pulled the two with him but there was a faint smile on his face as he led the two towards Blood. Blood noticed this and he too was about to smile but he quickly brushed it away.

"Let's go," Blood turned his body around, "We will also visit **_.**" He said without turning his head back to the others.

"Come both of you," Vivaldi looked at both Ace and Peter, "We have worked to finish."

"Aye aye, Milady!" Ace saluted, "Come Mr. Bunny! The Heart Castle awaits our return!" He then looked back at White and you, "And I will see you** _** _real soon_!"

_This idiot knave really annoys me._ Peter thought, "Ah right, I will be late for work if I don't hurry up." He jogged towards the members of the Heart Castle.

"Take care of **_,**" Julius said.

"I will."

"Well we gotta go too but um Julius?" Boris smiled weakly.

"What?"

"Um, mind helping me with this old man?" Boris pointed his index finger down to Gowland, "I don't think I can carry him all the way back to the Amusement Park." He laughed.

Julius blinked before he opened his mouth again, "…..fine."

* * *

_**~…Baby Love…~**_

Black was in his room, relaxing after he left the role holders out in the forest. White hadn't connected with him since he returned to the prison which is odd because White usually connects with. "Wonder what that clown is doing." He mumbled as he stared at the white ceiling of his room while he lay on his bed, his left arm under his head, and his right hand twirling a dart in between his fingers flawlessly.

…

…

…

…

…

***SLAM***

"!" Black jumped and dropped the dart from his hand to his side when White suddenly burst in with you in his arms and a bag full of baby things.

"Black, Black!" White shouted excitedly, "Look, **_** chose me as her first care taker!" He grabbed you on your armpit and held you up in front of Black, "She chose me!" He smiled as he waited for his counterpart to say something.

"…." Black said not a single word as he stared at his counterpart, "…" He sighed loudly as he rubbed his temples, his anger slowly rising up, "…..why?" He asked with pure hatred put in that one single word. He opened his eye and stared at you like he was about to kill you any moment now but this didn't scared you instead you giggled and started kicking the air with your tiny legs.

"Aww, she likes you~".

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" Black shouted and glared at White, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING HER HERE?!"

"Well," White tilted his head innocently, "I thought it would be good to take care of a baby."

"BASTARD, DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF A BABY?!"

"Uh…no." White pulled you back to his embrace, afraid that Black might hit you. "But I did buy this stuff." He turned his head to plastic bag hanging on his right arm, "My workers said that this should help with taking care of a baby."

"THEN WHY?! YOU EVEN LISTENED TO YOUR WORKERS?!"

"Oh, come now, Black." White returned to his cheerful self, "Don't get mad, it's not like little _ here is going to destroy you. I mean come on, what can this little angel do to you?" He held you back in front of Black's face. "She's so cute~!"

"….this little demon is going to kill me," Black whispered to himself.

"No she won't." White frowned after hearing Black calling you a little demon.

"She's gonna kill you too, clown."

"Stop exaggerating, Black."

"This thing is a baby! Do you know what babies do most of the time, stupid?!" Black raised his voice, his index finger pointed right at you.

"Sleep?"

"NO STUPID CLOWN! THEY CRY MOST OF THE TIME!"

"Oh, that's it?" White sighed in relief, "Well that's easy to handle."

"YOU'RE NOT THINKING!"

"We can take care of **_**, trust me", White said and he suddenly shoved you to Black, "Take care of her while I go out to buy a crib, okay?" He smiled and dropped the bag to the floor.

"Wha-y-you!" Black started to panic inside when you held onto his shirt tightly and rested your head under his neck, "!" His mouth fell half way, feeling your warmth and your softness against his body.

"What an angel~" White wiped the imaginary tears from his eye, "Well….have fun!" In a blink of an eye he dashed out of the room leaving a very flustered warden.

"…...YOU CLOOOOOOWN! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOUUUUUUUU!" Black shouted, his scream echoed through the cold prison but this didn't bother you one bit. You snuggled closer to him to get comfortable and closed your eyes and the last thing you did shocked the red headed man that he almost dropped you.

"Da….da…"

"!" Black's eye widened and slowly moved his eye down to you. You were asleep, loving the warmth of Black engulfing your tiny body. He then slowly and gently placed his hand over your ear as he took a deep breath "...OH MY FUCKING HELL OF A GOD! SHE CALLED ME HER DADA! THAT MEANS DADDY! AHHHHHHHH! THIS IS A NIGHTMAAAARE!" He shouted from the top of his lungs.

Maybe Black actually cares about you? After all he was the one who found you first~

* * *

_**~…Baby Love…~**_

Lucian: Yay for another chapter! And yay for daddy Black!"

Black: "Shut up!"

White: "So if Black is the daddy then who's the mommy?"

Lucian: "…you wanna be the mommy, White?"

White: "Great idea! Okay I'll be the mommy!"

Lucian: "YAY!"

Black: "Both of you just shut up! This is freaking embarrassing!"

Lucian: "Haaaaa! Black is embarrassed?! I gotta video tape this!"

White: "I'll help you find a video camera~"

Lucian: "Okay! Then we'll show it to everyone in Wonderland!"

Black: "I'M GONNA KILL YOU BOTH!" _***starts chasing the author and White***_

Lucian: "Run away!"

Lucian: "Wash that mouth of yours with soap!"

White: "Ahaha! We better run faster, or he'll catch one of us." _***sprints off without the author*** _"I'll go on ahead first!" _***winks at Lucian***_

Lucian: "White…..WHITE, YOU TRAITOR!"

Black: "YOU'RE SO DEAD!"


	3. Daddy Black

**Daddy Black**

* * *

_**~...Baby Love...~**_

You are still sleeping soundlessly not in Black's arms but on his bed. You might be wondering where your 'daddy' went, but don't worry he's with you in the room just not by your side. He freaked out after you called him "dada." No one ever called Black their daddy before because they'll die except for you. He couldn't bring himself to hurt something as tiny as you, he just can't and he doesn't know why. Joker, one of the most dangerous role holders in Wonderland can't kill a single baby? Usually he doesn't give a crap if he were to kill a faceless person.

_When the hell is that clown coming back?_ Black narrowed his single red wine eye as he looked at you sleeping on his bed, your hands forming into tiny ball. _God, this is ridiculous! She just called me her daddy; it shouldn't affect me this much?! What the hell is wrong with me?!_

Black started hitting himself on the head, trying to keep his mind straight from all the craziness but apparently it's not working for the poor warden. He was too busy torturing himself that he didn't hear the door opening and White walking in with some of his workers carrying bags, and a few white big boxes with a picture of a crib.

"You okay?" White asked his head tilted to the side as he watched his counterpart hit his head on the wall. _Should I just leave him there?_ He blinked before turning his head towards your direction and a big smile formed on his face as he made his way over to you. "Aww~ little princess is sleeping and Black isn't even taking care of you after I asked him to. Poor you." He carefully picked you up and cradled you in his arms.

"I was looking after that baby!" Black glared at his counterpart, "Thanks to you I didn't have enough time to rest."

"You can't just leave the baby alone on the bed, Black." White said, "She might fall off."

"The bed is a king size!" Black shouted, "The heck is wrong with your brain?!"

"She can roll off." White shrugged his shoulders as he made his way back to his workers standing on the doorway, "Just place all those on the bed."

"Yes, Mr. Joker." All three male workers bowed their head once before making their way to the bed and drop everything carefully on the floor.

"Hey!" Black shot his head towards the giant white box, "You can't just leave all those in my room!"

"Don't worry," White said turning his head back to Black, "Some of those will be going to my room."

"Take them all to your room!"

"Not the crib though." White smiled a little and looked down on you, "I can't bring that crib to my room." He started poking your little tiny hands.

"Then why the hell did you buy this damn thing?!"

"You're going to need it and I already have one in my room! I bought two!" White happily said and he walked over to the bed, "Since little **_** here will be sleeping with you too!"

"What?!"

"We have to take care of her."

"I told you I'm not gonna take care of the baby!" Black raised his voice causing you to wake up from your little nap.

White sighed but soon his smile returned when he saw you awake in his arms, "Oh, did you have a good little nap, **_**?"

"Nn..." You dropped your head under his neck and moved your **(e/c)** orbs towards the angry warden standing a few feet away from you and White. "….dada." You reached out your little arms towards Black with the cutest smile you can put.

"!" White raised an eyebrow after hearing you call out to Black, "….what?" With a confuse expression on his face he slowly looks at Black who was also shock. "Did **_** just call you dada?"

"Y-you're wrong!" Black exclaimed. "You heard nothing! She's lying!" He pointed his index fingers towards you, "She doesn't know what she's saying!"

"Um…I clearly heard** _** call you dada, Black."

"You're hearing things, clown!"

"No," White shakes his head side to side, "I heard her say dada loud and clear."

"She's a baby! You can't belie-"

"DADA!" You laughed as you continue to reach your hands out to Black, "Ahaha! Dada!" You tried to wriggle out of White's grip but he was too strong for you.

"She wants you." White held you up towards Black and waited for him to take you but he didn't. "She wants her dada, Black~ hehehe~"

"SHUT UP!" Black's face turned red as he reluctantly takes you from White. "Stop calling me that…" he whispered to you quietly so that only you can hear him.

White, chuckles enjoying the look on Black's face. For him to get embarrassed at something like this is something new to me. _I wonder what else this baby can do in the future._

"You annoying little baby stop calling me your dada. I ain't your daddy." Black hissed and narrowed his eye at you but this only made you smile. "Gah, what's wrong with you? Why do you keep smiling?"

"Dada!" You reached your right hand towards his face and started patting his forehead, "Ahaha! Dada!"

_This baby is really annoying. _Black's eye twitched before letting out a sigh, "Hahhh…." _I can't kill her. _He looks back at you thinking that it was no use in scaring you, "You know what, whatever, call me dada or whatever I don't care anymore." He sighed once again before placing you over his right shoulder like a sack of potato but he careful not to drop you to the floor.

"So, you finally accept being called dada by **_**, hm." White grinned.

"Shut up." Black said looking by the corner of his eye, "I can't argue with this baby. If I do, she'll just give me headaches."

"Hm," White shrugs his shoulders as he turns his body back to the stuff that he bought in town. "Now then, do you want to help me with all these?" He started taking the tape around the big box, "I want to build the crib first."

"I'll watch and you do all the work," Black grabbed you by the collar since you were about to fall off form his shoulder for moving too much. "Since you are the one that wanted to take care of this baby." He looked at you, "Stop moving or you'll fall. I won't take any responsibility if you get hurt."

"You'll be taking care of **_** too."

"…fine, I'll take care of **_**, but you'll be taking care of her most of the time before we give her to the others."

"Okay. Now help me with this. I have other things to do in the circus."

"Lazy clown," Black grumbled and made his way over to his bed. He placed you down on the bed and one you did you started crawling back to him. You wanted to be in his arms, you wanted to be with him since he was your daddy.

"Dada," You smiled and tilt your head to the side.

Black raises his right hand up, "No, stay." He placed his fingers on your forehead and gently pushed you back, "You're really gonna hurt yourself."

"Aww~ I wish **_** would call me dada," White said as he assembled the parts of the cribs while sitting on the floor. "That would be really nice."

Black then noticed the little doll, the little version of White on his bed. _That should work. _He grabbed the doll and handed it to you which you happily took. "And here's another one." He snapped his fingers and another little doll appeared in front of you and this time it was a mini version of him with a tiny frown on its face. "Play with these dolls until me and the clown finish assembling your crib."

"Never thought that you would give **_** a little version of you," White said. He wasn't doing well on putting the parts together. In fact he completely messed up putting the parts in the right way.

"Tch." Black rolled his eye and grabbed his warden hat from the table lamp and placed it on top of your head which fell down to your face. "Hm, guess it doesn't fit on you but who cares. Take care of my hat while I work." You nodded your little head and a faint smile formed on Black's face after seeing you smile at him. "Good."

"She can play with mine too," White took his hat off and tossed it to the bed. "There, now little _ has two."

* * *

_**~…Baby Love…~**_

While the two work you would sometime look at them and laugh when Black shouts at White for messing up a simple wooden crib. "Why can't you just read the damn direction on the paper you stupid clown?!"

"It's a waste of time."

"Now we have to restart all over again!" Blacks rubbed his temples. Getting annoyed at his counterpart for being so stupid.

_***Growl***_

Both stopped when they a heard your stomach growled. They looked at you and you looked back at them while holding your tummy. "Oh, **_** must be hungry." White said as he got up on his feet and made his way over to you. "Don't worry; I bought some baby food for you!" He leaned down and grabbed one of the plastic bags, "I don't really know what babies eat at your age so I just bought random baby food." He pulled out a small bottle of banana puree. _Now that I think about it, little **_** here looks about at the age of one or one and a half._

"What the hell is that food?" Black asked looking at the food in White's hand, "Looks pretty nasty." He went back to disassembling the crib.

"I don't know either." White chuckled a little before turning his attention back to you, "It's supposed to be good for babies, I think."

And so White started feeding you and seeing how happy to you are eating Black couldn't help but watch you. _Is that food really good?_ He thought and moved his eye down to the plastic bag of baby food. _I never tasted baby food before….._ Slowly he reached his hands out and grabbed the plastic bag and took one of the foods inside. _I might as well taste it now._

As White feeds you his eye was staring directly at Black who was staring at the baby food in front of him with a serious look on his face. _Don't tell me his going to eat that. _

"Oh what the hell," Black ripped the cover of the bottle, placed his finger inside of it and raised his finger up to his mouth. He regrets tasting the baby food. "Ughh!" He dropped the bottle to the floor, making a tiny mess, "This shit is nasty!"

"Why did you eat it then?" White asked as he continued to feed you without looking at you, "Hold on, before you answer my question, don't connect with me. I don't want to know the taste of it."

"I don't know why babies like eating this kind of crap!" Black quickly got up on his feet and ran to the bathroom to wash his mouth.

White turned his head back to you with a smile on his face, "I guess daddy Black didn't enjoy tasting your food, **_**."

"Ai."

"Hm-hm~ White softly pinched you on the cheek, "I'm going to have to buy more food later and probably some new clothes for you."

* * *

_**~…Baby Love…~**_

Lucian: "I know this chapter is short but the next one will probably be longer than this."

Black: "Freaking making me taste baby food at this chapter when I already know what the taste is like! You trying to torture me?!"

Lucian: "No."

White: "Just so you know reader-chan, I'm pretty good at putting things together. I just really don't like wasting my time reading an instruction when I already know what to do."

Black: "HA! You can't even put a simple crib together!"

Ace: _***suddenly appears out of nowhere***_ "I will tell you this now, reader-chan, I will be kidnapping you probably in the next chapter or in the next two chapter~!"

Lucian: "Hey, I never mentioned that to you, Ace!"

Black: _***looks at the author dangerously***_ "You're planning on making Ace kidnap my baby?"

White: "Whoa….Black said baby instead of reader-chan…" _He's fallen for reader-chan!_

Lucian: "Um…no." _***quickly hides behind Ace*** _"Don't kill me!"

Ace: "Ahahaha! Don't worry; I'll protect you from Mr. Joker, Lucian!"


	4. Lullaby

**Lullaby**

* * *

_**~…Baby Love…~**_

It has been fifteen times change since Joker brought you to live with him and during that time you enjoyed their company and so did they, especially White. He just could not stay away from you, and you did not mind, in fact you love it when he is around, pampering you whenever he gets the chance. Black had to forcefully take White back to the circus just to give you some time alone. However, as a baby, you do not want to be alone, you want someone to be there with you, by your side, someone who could protect you and comfort you.

Since, you have been living with the two, that someone who could protect you happens to be none other than Black. You grew attached to him quickly than he expected after treating you with less love than his counterpart. He did not pamper you, he mostly tried to stay away from you when you are with White, but when it is time for him to take care of you he gives his full attention only to you.

It was not easy for Black to take care of you (changing your diapers and all that) but he managed. He even managed to notice if there is something wrong with you or when you are not feeling like yourself in a just a few time change. However, today was different. For the past two time change you have not gotten much sleep, and you started to feel weak from this.

"What's wrong with you?" Black whispered to himself as he held you in his arms, "I did everything that was said in that stupid book on how to make a baby fall asleep but it's not working." He pulled you into his chest and began rubbing your back, "I haven't even gotten much sleep too." He sighed as he made his way to his room. Yes, it was true when he said that he had not gotten much sleep; he has been looking after you since White was busy preparing for another show. He stayed awake at night because you could not fall sleep. You would start crying and he would be there to comfort you in his arms and this made you fall asleep. But when he returns you back to your crib, you would wake up after a few minutes and you would start crying again.

"I need to figure out why you can't go to sleep…" Black mumbled and lightly kicked the door towards his room. "I'm already lacking on my job because of this." He walked over to the white wooden crib next to his bed and placed you down, "Don't try to escape this time, got it?"

"…" You nodded your head once, too tired to move. You really wanted to sleep, even if it is just for a few minutes. Just thinking of this brought tears in your eyes and Black noticed this.

_***Sniff***_

"Mnn…." You slowly raised your tiny hands up to your eyes, wiping the tears that threaten to fall but you could not stop your tears from falling. You were so tired, and your head was also hurting.

_***Sniff***_

"Oh, come on," Black softly sighed and he picked you up again, "Don't cry. This won't last long, kay. Stop crying." He softly whispered as he gently rocked you in his arms. _I'm about to cry too. I want to go to sleep as well._

Within less than fifteen minutes you have fallen asleep in Black's arms and he sighed in relief, "Finally." He sits down on the edge of the bed, careful not to wake you up.

Just then the door opens and White walks in, his single red wine eye turns soft, "How is she?" He asked quietly.

"Not well…" Black said. "I need to find a way to stop her from waking up at night."

"You can't really stop a baby from waking up in the middle of the night. It's natural for a baby wake up and cry."

Black looks at his counterpart and opens his mouth, "It's not natural for a baby to wake up and starts crying in pain."

"Well, if you really want to know, there's always that guy." White smiled and looked at Black.

"….I hate asking for help from that caterpillar." Black frowned, not liking where this conversation is going.

"But he is the only one who can help us with this problem. I'll stay here with little **_**, while you talk to him."

"….fine." Black sighed and he carefully gave you to White. "Going to his territory is a pain but this for **_**."

* * *

_**~…Baby Love…~**_

Black was now in the dream world, Nightmare's territory. "Hey caterpillar, get out here." He shouted and within seconds the incubus appeared in front of Black. "Your face is still annoying." Black said with an expressionless face.

"I'll let that one slide this time," Nightmare said and he floated above Black. "Is there a reason why you came to my territory?"

"I really hate this," Black mumbled before raising his head up towards Nightmare who was staring at him with a smile plastered on his face as if he knows something already and of course Black was not stupid, he knew. This was Nightmare after all. "You already know, don't you?" He raised his eyebrow up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"About the baby, yeah pretty much." Nightmare nodded his head.

"Don't even get started or I will kill you," Black said dangerously but Nightmare just smiled.

"You know, I'm surprised actually," Nightmare floated down to the 'ground' and was now facing Black on the same level. "This is the first time I've read your mind, Joker. Has **_** affected you that much that you would let your guard down in someone else's territory?"

"…." Black narrowed his eye as he started at Nightmare.

"Oh." Nightmare's eyes slightly grew but soon returned to normal, "Now I can't read your mind, pretty clever of you. But let's get down to business since you look like you don't have time to waste. You came here for some help, right?"

"….yes." Black said in between his teeth as if he was trying not to let that one single word come out of his mouth. _Dammit. _"**_** can't fall asleep for the past few time change now and it's hurting her head as well as mine."

"Lack of sleep, I see." Nightmare nodded his head and he looked back at Black. "There is one thing that you haven't done." He smirked.

"What?"

"Why don't you go buy a music box for little **_** and sing a song for her. That might work."

"Hell no," Black said without even thinking. "I'm not gonna sing." There is one thing that Black would never ever do, and that is singing.

"That is the only thing that you haven't done," Nightmare smiled. "There's nothing to be embarrass about. You're just going to sing a lullaby for **_**."

_Fuck, I hate this so much but it's for **_**! _Black bit his lips and started at Nightmare for a while before finally opening his mouth again. "Fine, but if it doesn't work I will come back here and beat the shit out of you. And you better not tell about this to anyone."

"My lips are sealed," Nightmare raised his right hand up. "Oh, and here," he snapped his fingers and a small black and white music box with a cursive letter of your first name imprinted on the front appeared in Nightmare's hand. "This is a little something for **_** from me." He handed the music box to Black, "I believe that I will be seeing **_** along with the other role holders in the next move."

"Everyone will be together in the same land?" Black asked as he takes the box from Nightmare.

"Probably," Nightmare shrugged his shoulders before floating back up in the air. "Take care of **_**."

* * *

_**~…Baby Love…~**_

When Black returned to his room you were not there along with White. "Great." He sighed as he made his way to the circus. He got to the circus and saw you in White's arms watching a lion jumping over a ring. You were not excited one bit at all; you look like a lifeless doll. "Hey." He said and you slowly turned your head towards the direction of Black.

"Ah…" You reached out your right arms, "Dada."

"Oh, good you're back." White said walking towards Black. "**_** woke up after you left and she started crying so I took her out here to get some fresh air."

"Hm," Black looks down on you and lightly pinches your cheek, "Keep her here with you. I need to do something in my room."

"Okay."

You watched Black leave the tent. "…" You then looked up at White, "Dada." You said and White looked down on you with a surprise look on his face.

"You….just…..called me dada…"

"Dada," You rested your head under White's neck and closed your eyes.

"Ah," White blinked but soon a loving smile came on his face, "You called me dada." He happily said and embraces you lovingly. "That makes me really happy." He softly kisses you on the head, "So cute~"

* * *

_**~…Baby Love…~**_

"Okay...time to remake my damn room." Black placed the music box down to the bed and clapped his hands together twice. The plain white wall of his room was decorated with bright yellow stars, the lamp next to his bed was replaced by a lamp that projected little stars and planets, and cute animal dolls appeared inside the crib and some on his bed. "God...what am I doing to my room?" He whispered quietly in disbelief for destroying his awesome room and turning it into a baby room just for you.

"But I guess it's fine as long as she fall asleep without having to wake up in the middle of the night again." Black ruffled the back of his head before heading towards the bathroom to change out of his uniform.

* * *

_**~...Baby Love...~**_

After feeding you with some warm milk, White has brought you back to Black's room since he had to go back to work. When he opened the door he saw Black sleeping on the bed wearing a plain black T-shirt, and black sweatpants. He was sleeping like a baby, hugging his pillow tightly in his arms. "He went to sleep without waiting for you." White smiled and looked down on you. You were staring at your daddy and quietly called out to him, "Dada."

"Don't worry; I'll bring you to daddy." White chuckled as he made his way over to his sleeping counterpart. He placed you down right on top of Black's chest causing him to open his eye.

"What the?" Black, half asleep mumbled and his eye landed on you. "..." He stared at you for a few seconds before pulling you back down to his side, "Let me sleep this time, kay?" He yawned not even bothering to look at White who was smiling down on him, amused on what Black did to his room.

"Nice room," White laughed.

"Shut up," Black opened his eye again and glared at White.

"Hm?" White noticed the music box next to the lamp next to the bed, "What's this?" He picked up the little box and examined it carefully.

"Caterpillar gave it to me." Black said. "He said that it would help little **_** here to stop from waking up and crying when she goes to sleep."

"Anything else?" White smirked as he spins the music box in his fingers. When he saw Black stiffen the smile on his face grew.

"No." Black said and he looked away, his face slightly turning red. I hate this clown so much.

White laughed and patted Black on the shoulder, "Don't worry, I already know. I won't tell anyone."

"Shut up!" Black shouted and he pulled you closer to him, "I'm not gonna sing!"

"Ahaha. Call me when you need help with something." White placed the music box back down next to the table lamp and walked out of the room.

Black sighed and looked down on you, "You better go to sleep too. You look so tired." He started softly stroking your **(h/c)** hair.

"Nn," You shook your little head, showing that you understand what he is saying to you.

"Whoa, you can understand me." Black blinked in surprised. "That's cool." He grinned. "Do you wanna go to sleep?" He picked you up and placed you down on his chest. "Cause I do, really bad."

"..." Your lips pursed into a thin line as you stared back at Black, your eyes slowly falling from the lack of sleep.

Black chuckled, seeing your tired face makes him want to cuddle so badly. "I'll take that as a yes." Nodding his head he pulls your down, your head resting under his neck. "I'll use this too I guess." He reached out and grabs the music box and when he flipped the top a soothing melody started to play. "..." You and Black both watched the little tiny red rose inside the music box spin around in circle. "...this is making me fall asleep faster than you." He mumbled and he snapped his fingers turning the lights off and the lamp automatically turning on, revealing the beautiful stars emitted from the lamp around the room.

For the next five minutes you and Black watched the stars spin around in circle, while listening to the lullaby of the music box. He was hoping that you would fall asleep sooner or later but you did not and knowing that you would not fall asleep he let out a sigh.

_I can't believe I'm gonna fucking do this. _Black sighed once more as he rested his right hand on the back of your head. "I need to go to sleep soon, **_**. So you need to sleep too..." He took a deep breath thinking whether he should really do it. _Someone please kill me._

Then, slowly, Black opens his mouth and he starts singing, the same lullaby being played from the music box. Your eyes slowly widen and you looked up to see your daddy slightly blushing as he continued to sing.

Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright

May the moon's, silvery beams, bring you sweet dreams

Close your eyes, now and rest, may these hours be blessed

Till the sky's bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn

Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight

I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms

Sleepyhead, close your eyes, for I'm right beside you

Guardian angels are near, so sleep without fear

Lullaby, and good night, with roses be-dight

Lilies o'er head, lay thee down in thy bed

_Oh god! This is so fucking embarrassing! _Black thought as he sang to you. He really did not want to sing.

Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight

I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms

Lullaby, and sleep tight, my darling sleeping

On sheets white as cream, with the head full of dreams

Sleepyhead, close your eyes, I'm right beside you

Lay thee down, now and rest, may your slumber be blessed

As he sang he started brushing your hair in between his fingers. You never took your eyes away from your daddy; his voice was very soothing and was just wonderful. You never expected to hear Joker to sing you a lullaby, especially Black. Someone like him, who never sang before actually had such an amazing voice.

Go to sleep, little one, think of puppies and kittens.

Go to sleep, little one, think of butterflies in spring.

Go to sleep, little one, think of sunny bright mornings.

Hush, darling one, sleep through the night

Sleep through the night

Sleep through the night

And soon enough your eyes started to close, though you did not want to fall asleep, you still wanted to listen to your daddy's voice. But sleep has taken over you and with this Black softly sighed after seeing you sleeping soundlessly. Seeing your sleeping face, he felt that he accomplished something big. "Heh, finally asleep, huh," He softly whispered. He then wrapped his left arm around your body and kissed you on the head. "Sweet dreams, **_**," was his last words before falling asleep with you. He never let you go, he held you in his arms protectively even after falling sleep. The only sound that can be heard in the room was the lullaby playing from the music box.

...

...

...

* * *

_**~...Baby Love...~**_

Lucian: "If you don't know what's Joker's voice sound like you should watch the movie. He really does have an amazing voice. He never sang in the movie though. And I bet that you know the lullaby that Black sang in this chapter!"

Black: "You really are trying to make me suffer, aren't ya?"

Lucian: "Nooo. You don't have to lie to me, Black. I know you enjoyed singing that lullaby to reader-chan."

Black: "...a little." _***looks away***_

Lucian: "Iyaaaaaa! Black is being shy! That's so cute of you!"

Black: "Shut up!" _***starts to blush***_

White: "Ahahaha. I'm surprised that you actually sang, Black. Even after telling me that you wouldn't."

Black: "Shut up, clown!" _***blushes even more***_

Lucian: "Black, you should sing again in the future."

White: "He should."

Lucian: "And I'll record it too."

White: "Good idea."

Lucian: "High five!" _***high five with White***_

White: "I'll make several copies of it too."

Black: "Ahh! I hate you both so much!"_** *walks away***_

Lucian and White: _***watches Black disappear***_

White: "It's a good thing that I recorded him while he was signing to reader-chan."

Lucian: "You did?"

White: "Yep, I hid a small camera inside one of reader-chan's doll before leaving his room."

Lucian: "White."

White: "Yes?"

Lucian: "Have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

White: _***smiles*** _"Once."

Lucian: "Well, I'll say it again. You're amazing and a genius."

White: "I know and thanks. Now let's go make copies of this video!"


	5. A way to say mama

**A way to say mama**

* * *

**(f/d) - Favorite doll**

* * *

_**~...Baby Love...~**_

_***tik tok***_

You were in White's room, sitting on his bed and staring at him with a confuse look on your face as he smiles down on you holding picture book, a picture of a mother imprinted on the paper.

"Say mama."

"..."

"Say mama."

"..." You blinked your eyes once as you stared boredly at the jester sitting on front of you holding your **(f/d)** in his right hand. You keep wondering in your little head why your daddy keeps saying 'mama.' You looked down and started playing with your toes, ignoring your daddy from whatever he was doing.

_***tik tok***_

"Okay, I guess this isn't going to work." White sighed placing the doll down to the floor. "I promised Black I would teach you how to say other words other than dada and whatever you are saying in your baby language. But I'm apparently failing." He pinched you lightly on your cheek which made you giggle. "Hm-hm~ aren't you just adorable."

"Dada," you reached out your arms to White, gesturing him to pick you up.

"You want me to pick you up?" White asked pretending as if he does not know what you are trying to do as he held his laughter from coming out.

"Dada," You lowered your hands down to your lap and looked up at your daddy. "...dada," your tilted your head to the side cutely and this made White squeal like a girl.

"Iyaa! You're so cute!" White quickly picked you up and bear hug you but not too strong since he would crash your little body if he did. "Because of you I'm becoming soft too but I don't care." He gave you a kiss on the tip of your nose making you giggle.

"Hehe~" You reached out your little hand and playfully stroke White's hair.

"Now, can you say mama?"

"…." You again ignored White, your **(e/c)** fixed at his red hair, "Aiiii."

"Please, just say it one time."

"Aiiiii." You began to wiggle from White's arms but it was useless.

"How come you can only say dada instead of mama?" White asked before placing you back down on the bed. "At your age you should be able to say more words other than dada." He crossed his arms trying to think of a way to teach you how to say the word mama.

You grabbed your doll, the mini version of White before looking up at your daddy who has a serious look on his face. "Hm?" You blinked once and a small smile appeared on your face. You like seeing that serious look on your daddy's face. It was funny to you and so you decided to copy White, making a serious face as well.

"Ahaha, trying to copy aren't you?" White chuckled and cupped your cheeks with his hands, "But it's not working out for you, you're too cute to make a serious face, little _."

"Nn." You shook your head, and you made an even serious face only making White laugh.

"Still not working, my dear," White removed his hands from your cheeks before getting up on his feet, "I think I know how to make you say mama. I'll be right back so stay here, okay?"

"Ai."

"Hm-hm-hm, cute," White mumbled before making his way to the bathroom, leaving you alone with your two dolls, the mini version of Black and White.

* * *

_**~…Baby Love…~**_

As you waited for daddy to come out of the bathroom, a big smile spread across your face when your other daddy, Black, came walking in holding a bottle of milk in his right hand, "Dada!"

"Hey," Black smiled as he made his way over to you, "It's time for your lunch." He sits on the bed and puts you on his lap, "I think I made this milk right." He mumbled to himself as he gave you the bottle of milk, "If I didn't…oh well. I suck at making your milk anyway." He shrugged his shoulders. "But then again, you never complain when I make your milk."

_***Open***_

Hearing the door to the bathroom opening, Black turns his head to the side and at that moment the smile on his face disappeared. "….."

"Okay **_**, now you'll be able to say mama." White happily said stepping out of the bathroom.

"….." Black was silent as he stared at his counterpart who was dressed differently. By differently, meaning White was dressed as a female. Actually he was completely different. His body was not of a male but of a female one. White's short hair was now of a long layered one reaching all the way down to his waist, his eye was bigger and cuter, he was even wearing make up that actually looks pretty good on him/her, and there were two big "melons" bouncing under his/her short shirt as he/she made his/her way towards the two of you (White's chest is a C). Black's eye slowly moved down towards White's now curvy legs, he/she was wearing a mini skirt but it still had the same design, red and black checkered ones. He/she was also wearing a pair of black high heels that went up all the way to his/her tights. Now to Black's eye, White looks like a total slut….only to him.

"Oh, hey, didn't know that you were going to feed **_**." White softly smiled, even his voice was different! "I was going to feed her later but thanks."

"…" Again, Black said nothing. He looked down on you before picking you up and placing you back down on the bed. You looked at your daddy wondering why he placed you down and you saw him walking out of the room quietly without looking back at you or White.

"Huh?" White titled his head as he watched Black leave the room. The door closed and after a few seconds later Black finally spoke.

"I'm gonna pretend that I didn't see you looking like a woman and when I open this door you better be back to being a male," Black said from the other side of the door. He takes a deep breath as he slowly opens the door only to see the female White smiling, sitting on the bed with her legs cross and you sitting on her lap as you drank your milk, "….." Black's eye twitched and closes the door once more. "….."

…_**..**_

…_**..**_

…_**..**_

_***SLAM***_

The door flew open and Black stormed in with a very flustered face. "WHY THE MOTHER FUCKING HELL DO YOU LOOK LIKE THAT?!" he shouted from the top of his lung in front of White.

"Nothing," White replied casually, still smiling lovingly at Black.

"YOU'RE A WOMAN FOR GOD SAKE! WHY?!"

"Oh, I wanted to teach _ here to say the word mama so I thought looking like this might help," White winked and this send shiver down through Black's body. "Ooh, I think it's working," She chuckled while watching you drink. It is not working since you were too busy drinking your milk.

"NO, IT'S NOT WORKING, STUPID!" Black grabbed White by the shoulders and started shaking him, "FREAK, RETURN BACK TO YOUR MALE FORM!"

"Ahhh! You're shaking me too much!"

"GAHH!" Black quickly pulled his hands from White after hearing White talk, "DON'T SCREAM LIKE THAT!" His face was now the color of a tomato, "DON'T SCREAM LIKE A FUCKING GIRL!"

"I can't help it. I'm a woman!" White pulled you closer to her body, her chest touching the back of your head. You felt this squishiness before, making you look up.

"T-THEN AT LEAST COVER YOUR LEGS YOU DAMN CLOWN! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! YOU LOOK LIKE A SLUT!"

"I don't look like a slut." White pouted cutely, placing her hand on her chest, acting as if the words Black said hurt her but really it did not. She was enjoying this so much.

"LOOK AT YOUR BOOBS, CLOWN!" Black pointed at White's "melon" boobs, "THEY'RE HELLA HUGE AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN COVERING IT ALL THE WAY! YOU'RE DESTROYING **_**'S EYES!"

White looks down and smiled, "It's only the very top. You don't have to be so shock of this, Black~"

"DON'T! JUST DON'T!" Black placed his hand in front of him, "COME ANY CLOSER TO ME AND YOU'LL BE DOWN ON THE FLOOR GASPING FOR AIR!"

"Ohhh~ what do you mean by that? Hmm~" White smirked as she gets up on her feet with you still in her arms. "Thinking of naughty things, I see~"

"DUDE! YOU REALLY TRYING TO MAKE ME STRANGLE YOU?!" Black's whip appeared in his hand, ready to strike the creepy clown in front of him and taking you with him to protect you from this crazy man/woman, "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I WANT TO DO IT WITH YOU?! YOU'RE ME!"

"Ahahahaha, Black you're blushing so much that it's so cuuuute~" White gave a flying kiss towards Black only to be struck down by Black's whip. "Ohh." He is really becoming like a woman from this enjoyment he is having right now.

"STOP ACTING LIKE A WOMAN!"

"I'm only doing this to make _ here say mama~" White turned you around so you could look at her directly, "**_**, say mama."

"….dada…" You turned your head over your shoulder, wanting Black to take you away from this creepy clown.

"Say mama, please?"

"….." You looked back and placed your tiny hands on White's cheeks, "…..mama!" You smiled and so did White, "Mama!"

"Ahhh~! She called me mama! I don't mind!" White started jumping up and down, her boobs also bouncing making Black wanting to throw up. He cannot believe that he has this kind of counterpart. He is now scared of White, just a little though. "I can be your mama too!"

_What have I done to have this creepy bastard as my counterpart? I can't be seen with him when he looks like that!_ Thinking this, Black grips his whip tightly in his hand. "I don't want to be seen with you…." He said quietly under his breath as he turned his body around towards the door. "I might just kill you if other faceless sees me with you."

"Hm?" White noticed that Black was walking away, his head hung down, "Black? Black, where are you going….honey?" the smile on his face grew when Black suddenly stopped walking. _This is too funny. I don't mind staying as a woman for a while._

"…." Slowly Black turned his head over his shoulder, his red wine eye narrowed dangerously, "Don't call me honey." He said in between his teeth.

"Sweetie then?" White asked and she walked over to Black who took a step back, "Since you're the daddy, I'm the mommy then~"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

"I'll call you honey for now on then."

"GO BACK TO BEING A MAN!"

"Dada, mama!"

"STOP IT!"

* * *

_**~…Baby Love…~**_

Outside of the circus tent, under a tree, you were sitting under a white blanket playing with your toys with your daddy and mommy watching you not too far. White was like a glue, sticking very close to a very irritated Black.

"Aww, isn't she adorable playing with her toys, honey?" White cooed and wrapped her arm around Black's right arm.

_***Grab***_

Black grabbed White by the head, "Stay away from me!" he shouted and pushed the clown away from him. "And knock it off with the honey!"

"But honey, I'm your wife." White suddenly tackles Black, making the two of them fall back to the ground, "You can't treat your wife like this."

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!" Black shouted again as he tried to shove White, "I DON'T REMEMBER US BECOMING HUSBAND AND WIFE! NOW GET OFF! YOUR BOOBS ARE TOUCHING MY SKIN!"

"I know you like it~" White leaned closer to Black, trapping him In between her legs.

"FUCK YOU!"

"I love you too~"

"AHHHHHHH!"

While the two were busy 'wrestling' on the ground they did not noticed a certain brunette hiding behind the bushes behind you, his crimson eyes staring directly at you and only you. "Wow….is that Mr. Joker? I can't believe that he can be that hot as a woman." He whispered never leaving his eyes away from you. "Now then," he smiled, "it's time for me to have a little adventure with **_**."

_***rustle***_

_***rustle***_

You turned your head around to see none other than Ace, hiding behind the tree, "…." You stared at him and he smiled kindly at you, placing his index finger on his lips, telling you to stay quite.

"Shhh…okay?" Ace whispered and winked at you.

"…" You dropped the doll you were holding and crawled over to him.

"That's right. Come to me, _." Ace reached his arms out towards you, "You and I will have an awesome adventure together~" his kind smile was the same but his crimson eyes turned dark as he stared down on you. "**_**, is mine."

…_**..**_

…_**..**_

…_**..**_

Black was finally able to push White off of him and from the corner of his eye he saw nothing but the blanket and the toys, and fear suddenly washed through him, "Ah!" he quickly got up and run to the towards the blanket, "_."

"Where's **_**?" White asked as she sat up on the ground, fixing her messed up clothes. The two started looking around the area but they could not find you.

"**_**!" Black shouted, and he started to panic in the inside. "**_**, where are you?!"

"**_**, where are you, my dear?" White was looking inside the circus tent with the help of his workers. But nothing. "**_**."

"How the hell did we lose her when she was right in front of us?!" Black stormed inside the tent, panting from running around their area.

"….maybe she crawled somewhere…" White bit her lower lips, even she was starting to panic. What is something bad happened to you? Ooh, that would be bad.

"Okay!" Black turned his head to the entire worker standing behind White, "All of you continue searching this place for **_**!"

"Yes, Mr. Joker!"

"You and I will look for **_** out in the forest. If she happens to be in the forest we might be able to find her." Black said looking at White.

"Okay."

They did not lose you; you were just kidnapped by the idiot Ace. Let us just hope that he does not do anything bad to you…..but do not worry, your daddy and mommy will find you. Let us hope they do.

* * *

_**~…Baby Love…~**_

Lucian: "I' am a baaaad person just like Ace. I can't believe I actually got Ace to kidnap you. I' am so sorry!"

Ace: "How come I'm always playing the bad guy?

Lucian: "No, you're not. You're a good guy in this story, Ace."

Ace: "I kidnapped reader-chan, though I kindda like it~!"

Lucian: "Enjoy it while it last. Cause once Black and White finds out that you kidnapped reader-chan…..you're dead."

Ace: "But I remember mentioning this to them a few chapters ago."

Lucian: "I told them that you were joking around because Black was going to hurt me."

Ace: "Ohhh~ I see, I see. Don't worry; we'll both take the fault here."

Lucian: "I don't want Black to kill meee! Wahhhh!" _***starts crying***_

Ace: "There, there." _***pats Lucian on the shoulder***_ "Poor you, I feel your pain."

Lucian: "No you don't!"

Ace: "I know, I don't feel your pain. Well, I better sharpen my sword while I'm here comforting you." _***smiles kindly*** _"You never know when Mr. Joker will burst into that door over there with his whip in his hand ready to attack the both of us~"

Lucian: "Waahaaaa! Why do I have to poke the bear?! I only did it for the story!"

Ace: "I poke a lot of bears during my adventures around Wonderland."

Lucian: "That's not what I meant!"

Ace: "I'll sharpen two of my swords then. Wait, you know what I'll sharpen three! I'll give you one to defend yourself! AHAHAHAHA!"

Lucian: "I don't wanna fight Black or White! Are you nuts?!"

Ace: "Two is better than one! Ahahaha!"


	6. Answering your questions

**Answering your questions**

* * *

_**~...Baby Love...~**_

Lucian: "Hello again! I just want to take this little time to say thank you all for reviewing! You guys are awesome! I really didn't expect to have this much review with this story. So thank you all again!"

Ace: "I would give you a big hug if you were here with me!"

Lucian: "Ace, go finish sharpening your swords."

Ace: "I'm done. Now let's answer some of the readers' questions from their review!"

Lucian: "Right, right. I was going there. Let me just scroll down and see...aha! This one is from **Mia**!...Bwahaha! That's funny!"

Ace: "What, what?! Tell me! I wanna know!"

Lucian: "Okay, okay I'll tell you. This is what Mia said, "Speaking of mommy White...what did you do to him? I'm traumatized." That's a good question, I don't know. I've always wonder what would it look like if I ship Black and White together….it's a little creepy though but I like having a little yaoi in this story. "

Ace: "Whaaat? So White is going to be the mother? I thought that it was going to be Julius since he's you know….like a woman."

Lucian: "He can if he wants to. And as for White being a woman, I do find him very beautiful and no I don't see him as a slut in his woman form. That's only Black cause he's just embarrassed to admit that he has an attractive counterpart even if White is him."

Ace: "If Mr. Joker was here, he would punish you."

Lucian: _***looks at Ace***_ "That's why you're here, my friend Ace."

Ace: "Why am I here?"

Lucian: "Not let Black kill me." _***smiles***_

Ace: "Ahaha! I see! Okay, next question. Oh, I like this one! I like this Mia, Lucian and this is what she asked, "Now I'm wondering about me with Ace...Will he teach me how to handle a small dagger?"

Lucian: "You're not are you?"

Ace: "You should know that answer by now, Lucian! I'm Ace! OF COURSE I'll be teaching her or him or whoever is reading this story how to handle a dagger!"_** *smiles like an idiot***_ "I'm going to have a lot of fun teaching her or him!"

Lucian: "You do know that the reader is a baby in this story, right? And the baby is a girl so…..never mind."

Ace: "Of course I know, silly! I'm not that stupid! AHAHAHA!"

Lucian: _You are stupid if you're planning to teach the reader how to handle a dagger. _"Okay then, let's go see some more questions!" _***scrolls down the screen***_ "Okay, this one is from **Allora22701**, "Ooh, is some other people going to come into play? Does Ace even know how to take care of babies?" The answer is yes and no to both questions! All of the role holders will come into play, some from the Country of Clover and maybe Diamond though I don't know about Diamond yet whether I want to put them or not. As for Ace….no, he doesn't."

Ace: "Hey! I'm here you know!"

Lucian: "Sorry! I only speak of the truth!"

Ace: "I can be pretty good at taking care of a baby! If I'm serious, that is."

Lucian: "Then please be serious."

Ace: "I don't think I can do that. I'm Ace." _***smiles***_

Lucian: "And this is the last one I think, it from **Animefreak1145**, "Julius, know this, I still love you. I actually love your long hair, it looks soft...can I touch it? :D" Wow! You're not the only one who wants to touch Julius' hair."

Ace: _***looks at the author***_ "You wanna touch what? Hair?"

Lucian: "If you're thinking of something else, you better not say it out loud Ace!"

Ace: "Hair….like….my hair?"_** *points down in between his legs* **_

Lucian: "NOOO! You're sick man! Didn't you just hear what I said a few seconds ago?!"

Ace: "No, I was too busy reading some of the reviews until you said hair."

Lucian: "STOOOP! DON'T CONTINUE THIS! I was talking about Julius-"

Ace: "Ohh, you wanna touch Julius' hair…pervert." _***smirks***_

Lucian: "THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID! I DON'T WANNA TOUCH WHAT'S DOWN THERE!"

Ace: "Then, do you prefer touching mine? I can shave it if you want~"

Lucian: "OH MY GOD! HOW DID WE END UP TALKING ABOUT THIS?! I WAS JUST TALKING ABOUT JULIUS' LONG BLUE HAIR! THE ONE ATTACHED ON HIS HEAD! HEAD! I'M TRYING TO ANSWER A**NIMEFREAK1145'S** QUESTION BUT I CAN'T SEEM TO ANSWER THAT NOW!"

Ace: "AHAHAHAHA! I will shave just for you~!"

Lucian: "ENOUGH! YOU CAN'T DO THIS ACE! YOU'RE REALLY SICK! THE READER IS READING THIS!"

Ace: "And?"

Lucian: "THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU!"

Ace: "Hm~" _***slowly unbuttons his pants***_ "Can I use your bathroom? Oh, and do you also have a shaver I can probably use?"

Lucian: "AHHH! S-STOP!" _***covers eyes*** _"DON'T PULL YOUR PANTS DOWN HERE! I DON'T WANNA SEE YOUR THING!"

Ace: "I just thought about something, Lucian." **_*smiles*_** "It doesn't feel good if you were to touch mine if there's hair. You want it smooth and strong and so that's what I'll do! I'll shave everything!"

Lucian: "I can't breathe...too much...too much..." _***falls down to the floor***_

Ace: "Eh? Lucian, what's wrong?" _***walks over to the author***_ "Are you okay?"

Lucian: "Pull your pants up...I don't wanna see your red boxer."

Ace: "Okay, if that's what you want." _***pulls his pants back up***_

_***Door opens and the rest of the role holders except for Julius, Peter and Vivaldi walks in* **_

Boris: "Hiya! WHOA! What happened here?!"

Gowland: "Heey, Lucian!" _***waves at the author***_"Lucian! What happened?! Why are you on the floor?! You look like your about to cry!"

Ace: "Hi guys!"

Lucian: "What are you guys doing here?!" _***sits up on the floor***_

Blood: _***looks at the author***_ "Since I'll be appearing on the next chapter I just wanted to have little chat with you."

Dee: "We as well!"

Dum: "Yep!"

Elliot: "Hm, what's wrong with your face? You're red."

Lucian: "It's nothing!"

Ace: "You guys wanna know?! I can tell you!"

Lucian: "Ace, shut up!"

Ace: "I'll be shaving my hair!"

Lucian: "DON'T TELL THEM!"

Blood: "Good for you." _***looks away* **_"Now then, let's go have some tea in this room."

Elliot: "You're gonna shave your head?"

Dee and Dum: "Can we shave your hair?!"

Ace: "No."

Boris: _***sitting on the chair of the author and reading the reviews* **_"Whoa, this is some interesting reviews. Mommy White huh. I haven't seen the two of them yet but I can pretty much picture what White looks right now and wow, she's a C in this story!"

Ace: _***looks at the reader***_ "We're gonna take a little break from this since Lucian is close to breaking down from what I said to her. Also, for now on we will be answering your questions if you have any."

Lucian: "I did not agree on that!"

Ace: "Well I say we should do it cause it's fun answering this very interesting questions the reader has. Like a few minutes ago, it sure was some funny questions!"

Blood: "I will not answer if I don't find the reader's question worth answering."

Lucian: _***looks at Blood***_ "No one asked you."

Elliot: "Answering questions huh. I don't mind."

Ace: "Well then, we'll see you at the next chapter!"

Boris: "I can't wait to take care of you." _***winks***_

Ace: "Me too."

Boris: _*** looks at Ace*** _"You kidnapped her already so you're basically taking care of her."

Ace: "No I _kidnapped_ her, there's a difference between kidnapping and taking care of a baby, Mr. Kitty."


	7. Catch me if you can

**Catch me if you can**

* * *

_**~…Baby Love…~**_

Lucian: "Hello again! So, if you remember what idiot Ace said in the last chapter about answering your questions, we will do just that. I and the others will do our best to answer your questions. I will post the answers in every two or three chapters, depending on how many there are."

Ace: "This is amazing! You can ask any questions you want! I will answer in the best of my ability just for you reader-chan!"

Blood: "I think it's about time for me to leave." **_*gets up on his feet* _**

Lucian: _***looks at Blood*** _"Won't you stay a little longer?"

Blood: _***looks back at Lucian*** _"….I'm afraid not. I don't want to get involved in protecting you from Joker when he gets here." **_*smirks*_**

Lucian: "How'd you know?!"

Ace: "I told him!" **_*smiles* _**

Boris: "I would love to stay but I need to work."

Blood: "You don't even have to worry. The knight is here with you."

Ace: "Yep! I'm here to protect you Lucian! Ahahaha!"

Lucian: _I'm gonna die._

Voice: "TOO LATE!"

**_*BAM*_**

**_*Black and White appears*_**

Lucian: "AHHHH! IT'S BLACK!" **_*hides behind Ace*_**

Blood: **_*walks off to the side*_**

Black: **_*walks inside the room* _**"You little brat." _***glares at Lucian*** "_I found ya." **_*smiles evilly*_**

Female White: "Black, calm down. She has a reason why she lied to us."

Lucian: "AHHHAAAA! I didn't mean to lie!" **_*tightens grip on Ace*_**

Boris: "….White is a girl."**_ *blushes*_**

Ace: "Whoa there!" **_*grins*_** "I guess it's time for me to work."

Black: **_*looks at Ace*_** "I'm gonna hurt for you kidnapping my little girl." **_*whip appears in his hand*_**

Blood: "So reader-chan has turned you soft." **_*crosses arms*_** "Interesting."

Elliot: **_*looks at Blood from the side* _**"Um, boss aren't you going to help them?"

Blood: "I'll watch." **_*smiles a little*_**

Lucian: "You're so mean, Blood!"

Black: "Enough talking! Both of you are so dead!" **_*lunches towards Ace*_**

Ace: **_*smirks*_** "Heh." **_*pulls out his sword*_** "True, enough talking."

Lucian: "AHHHH!"

Boris: **_*turns to Gowland resting on the bed*_** "Old man, don't just lay there!"

Gowland: "Uh…my back hurts."

Boris: "You're no help at all, old man!" **_*runs to Lucian and picks her up*_** "Don't worry, I got ya!"

Lucian: "Wahh!"

Black: "Stop fucking moving so I can hit you!"

Ace: _***continues to dodge Black's attacks*** _"Ahaha! If I do that I'll die!"

Blood: _***looks at Gowland*** _"Wow _**Mary**_, you sure are a big help protecting this room." **_*smirks*_**

Gowland: "….." **_*slowly gets up* _**"It looks like somebody wants to die today!" **_*rifle appears*_**

Blood: "Heh, I can kill some time." **_*staff turns into a machine gun*_**

**_*Boom*_****_*Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta*_**

**_*Shink*_****_*Cling clang*_**

**_*CRASH*_**

Lucian: "Ahhh! My room is being destroyed by these idiooots!"

Boris: "Don't worry! Blood will repair your room later!" **_*goes under the bed*_**

Gowland: "Why don't you just die!"

Blood: "I'm too young to die, Mary."**_ *dodges Gowland*_**

Gowland: "THAT'S IT!"

Black: "You're pissing me off, you bastard!" **_*whip turns into a gun*_ **

Ace: "This is fun!" **_*swings swords towards Black* _**"I might really kill you."**_ *smiles*_**

Black: "Shut up!"

Elliot, Dee and Dum: **_*under the bed as well*_**

Elliot: *****_**sighs*** _"Sorry about this Lucian."

Dee: "This is so cool! Alright Boss!"

Dum: "Yeah! I wish we have some popcorn! Go Boss!"

Lucian: **_*looks at Dee and Dum*_** "This is not the time to root for your boss!"

Boris: "Let's just stay here until they stop."

Female White: **_*suddenly appears beside Boris*_** "I will help repair your room later, Lucian."

Lucian: "Could you do something about Black?! He's doesn't even care what he's hitting!"

Female White: "Sorry. When he's like that it's hard for me to stop him."

**_*BOOM*_**

Lucian: "!" **_*looks ahead to see her mangas shreds into pieces and flying in the air*_** "MY MANGAAAAAAS! NOOOOOO!"

Dee: "Ooh, that's bad."

Dum: "Yeah."

Elliot: **_*facepalm*_**

Boris: "D-don't cry, Lucian!"

Dee: **_*turns to Dum* _**"Brother let's do it."

Dum: **_*nods head*_** "Okay, brother."

Dee and Dum: **_*looks at the reader*_** "Everything is completely fine."

Dum: "Yep! So please enjoy this chapter and pretend that this never happened." **_*smiles*_**

Dee: "Well, the fighting and the destroying of the room are still happening but there's nothing for you to worry about~ Lucian is fine." _*l**ooks at Lucian trying to run to her shelves of destroyed mangas***_

Lucian: "LET ME GOOOO!"

Boris: "You're gonna get yourself killed!" **_*tries to pull Lucian back under the bed*_**

Dee: "See, nothing to worry about." _***smiles*** _"We'll see you at the end of this chapter! Now, bye!"

Elliot: "I'm having a big headache right now. Ugh….my head hurts from all these stupidity." **_*rubbing his temple*_**

* * *

_**~…Baby Love…~**_

"You know little _, you're really adorable for a baby." Ace giggled and raised you up in the air as he walks around the forest, being lost with you. "Usually, I won't even give a thing for a baby."

"…" Your **(e/c)** eyes twinkled and you slowly grabbed a handful of Ace's hair, "Daa."

Ace raised an eyebrow up, watching you tug his hair, "Ahahaha, you seem to enjoy tugging my hair, _." He smiled and lowered you back down but that was a bad idea for him to do, "Oww!" You didn't let his hair go, resulting in you pulling out some of his awesome hair.

"Ahahaha!" You started laughing and kicking your little feet in the air, "Dada!" You reached out for his hair again, wanting to pull out some more. You wanted to see him scream again, it gave you joy (little sadist). However before you could get your hand on his hair, he grabbed your hand.

"You can't do that, _. You're gonna hurt my feelings." Ace softly said, and in truth, it didn't hurt him that much. He did enjoyed seeing you smile and having fun even if that fun is you making him go bold. But he doesn't want to go bold at the end of the day, so pulling hair is a no, no. "I wonder if Mr. Joker's badness has rubbed on you. I hope you don't turn into a sadist like him when you grow up."

You tilted your head to the side, "Ai?"

"Anyway!" Ace grinned, his crimson eyes glinted full of mischievous. "I can't let you pull my hair anymore but I can teach you something that you might enjoy and even thank me in the future!"

"Hm?" You blinked, curious of what Ace was talking about. Now what does this idiot have for you?

"Hm-hm-hm~ that's right, I'll pretend that you can understand me," Ace looked around his surroundings and his face lit up, the perfect spot to place you down. "Let's go over there!  
He walked over to a tree and placed you down on the ground, "Now, little _, you're gonna love what I'm about to teach you." He squatted down on the ground and at that moment a small silver dagger with small hearts engraved on the side of the blade, about the size of his hand appeared right in front of your face. "I'll be teaching you how to play with this really cool toy." He grinned as he spins the dagger in between his fingers. You're lucky enough that he hasn't dropped it on you yet. "All you need to do is swing this around and not stab yourself, okay?"

You weren't listening to Ace, your eyes were locked at the dagger, and you're like a little cat, following wherever the dagger moves. This "new toy" is something that you haven't seen before and it's so shiny too. The toy is really cool and sharp/deadly that can and will probably kill you but you don't know that.

* * *

_**~…Baby Love…~**_

_***Clap***__***Clap***__***Clap***_

"You're doing great!" Ace happily shouted, and clapping his hands together. "You're holding it perfectly, little _!" Watching you hold the handle with both hand isn't really perfect but he was so proud of you that you even managed to hold the dagger by yourself. He's an awesome teacher. Oh, and since he didn't want to see you bleed to death while holding the dagger he covered the blade before giving the dagger so you don't start accidentally cutting yourself. He doesn't want to die by the hands of Black if he were to see you all cut up.

"Maybe I should be a teacher and teach little kids how to hold swords!" Ace said to himself, "That way they'll die faster and I can collect more clocks for Julius!"

_***Thonk***__***Thonk***_

"Huh?" Ace looked back at you to see you hitting the tree behind with the dagger. He laughed seeing how you try to hit the tree without giving any damage to it. "Well, hitting the tree using the bottom of the dagger isn't going to work, _." He crawled over to you, "You need to use the top." He grabbed the dagger and pulled cover up, "You need to use it like this." He swings the dagger in front of you, getting your attention fast. "Watch, kay?" He smiled lovingly at you.

_***SWOOSH***_

In a blink of an eye the dagger flew to the side, up to a tree and a loud cry was heard. "Guh!" A faceless man hiding on top of the tree fell to the ground, hitting his face first; the dagger was stuck on his now bleeding right shoulder.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Ace shakes his side to side as he picked you up in his arms. "Spying on me now are you?" His cheerful face changed into a cold one as he walked over to the faceless man. "I knew you were following me since I left the circus." He looked down on the soon to die man and kicked him softly on the side. "You could have taken the chance to run away while I was playing with little _." His eyes narrowed as he pulled his sword out from the scabbard. "Now you're gonna have to play with me." He raised his sword up in the air before pulling your head down under his neck, blocking your vision. He didn't want you to see what he was about to do. It might traumatize you. "While I'm playing with this man I'll be singing you the alphabet song, _. You do need to learn your ABC's at your age by now." He said in a kind and soft voice but his eyes never changed, they were still staring directly down at the man.

"Let's start singing, shall we." Ace whispered. " A-B-C...ha, I'm gonna skip, G~" he swings his sword straight down on the man's chest, slicing him all the way to his legs.

"Gahhh!" The man screamed as he tried to crawl away but Ace was slowly walking towards him, swinging his swords sides to sides, splattering the blood to the ground.

" H-I-J all the way to P~" Ace's eyes grew like a madman as he thrust his sword right on the faceless man's back all the way to the ground, " Q-R-S toooo V~!"

"AHAA!" The man coughed up his own blood as more blood started to cover the ground. "P-p-please….s-top…"

The smile on Ace's face grew as he pulled his sword out of the ground, "W X Y and Z~ Mister, you're history~" He cooed before stabbing the man on the forehead. "Hmm~"

_***CRACK***_

The sound of the bone crashing was the only thing you heard but you don't know where it was coming from. You slowly tried to lift your head back up but Ace pulled your head back down. "Did you enjoy the song little _? I sure did!" The voice of Ace rang to your ears, and you soon forgot the sound you were trying to search for. "I can sing it to you again if you want?" You responded by nodding your head. "That's great because I might have to repeat this song for several times. Now if you understand me, please close your eyes." And you did what he said since you understand him. "I'll end this fast as I can." Ace chuckled, loving how other faceless people came out of the trees and bushes holding guns, surrounding him and you. "I'm really gonna enjoy singing this time." He raised his sword up to his face and licked the blood once, making the faceless people flinch.

* * *

_**~…Baby Love…~**_

_**Hatter's Mansion**_

Blood and the others were all outside the mansion staring at Black and White. While they were searching for you they ended up in Blood's territory. Elliot wasn't happy at all to see the two of them; he was ready to shoot one of them, especially at White. White being a woman pisses Elliot even more. If Blood wasn't there he would start killing them.

"Again? Care to explain why you two are in my territory?" Blood asked his arms crossed over his chest. He doesn't care why they were here. Seeing that you weren't with Black and White basically tells everything. _I already know what happened from the looks on their face. _He looked at them boredly, his emerald eyes showing no emotions.

"Damn you." Black whispered as he glared at Blood.

"I apologize for coming to your territory, Hatter." White said. "We are looking for _ and we somehow ended up here."

"You're looking for _?" Blood slightly raised his eyebrows; this seems to catch his interest. "Go on?"

"She was playing not too far from me and Black but when we took our eyes away from her for only a few minutes she disappeared." White explained the whole thing except when she wrestled with Black. "We couldn't find her in the forest."

"I see." Blood's lips curled into a small smile. "Since the child has taken my interest, I will offer my service to you both."

"I'm just asking if you've seen her not helping me or the clown." Black coldly said. "I don't need your help."

Blood hummed and moved his cold emerald orbs towards Black, "Hm, but I know something that you don't and it might help you with your search for _."

"What?"

"It's quite simple actually when you think about it." Blood rolled his eyes, "The baby did not just simply crawled away. Someone must've taken her when you two were being lovey-dovey with each other."

"You really wanna die, don't ya?" Black hissed and his whip appeared in his hand.

"Black, stop it." White said and he grabbed the whip from Black, "We don't have time to fight with them. We need to find _ as soon as possible."

"Don't touch me!" Black embarrassingly shouted, "Freakin turn back to a man!"

"I already offered my service to help you." Blood smirked, already knowing where this is going. He had everything planned out the moment Black and White stepped into his territory. "And I' am still willing to help."

"What the hell do you want?" Black asked.

"_. The Hatter Family will be the one to take care of her next."

"….fine." Black bit his lower lip. Oh how he hated to say that one word to Blood. "We'll give _ to you once I'm done taking care of her."

"So who took _?" White asked.

"The Knave of Hearts," Blood replied and the smile on his face grew, "He is the only one who always visits your territory. I know this for a fact since he asked me once where your territory was the last time he got lost here."

"Godammit!" Black shouted and stomped his foot on the ground, "How the fuck did I forget about that idiot?!"

"Even I did too." White sighed. "Ace never came across my mind."

"If I'm correct, he's probably still stuck in the forest," Blood said, "Or in a few seconds he'll be appearing here."

_***rustle***__***rustle***_

"Heh, speak of the devil and he shall appear." Blood turned his head to the side and at that moment Ace walked out of the trees, carrying you, both of you covered in blood. "Hm, what in the world did he do?"

"!" Black's mouth fell, his eye widens in shock at your appearance. "_!"

"Ahh…" Unable to see you covered in blood White fainted, but before she could hit the ground Black caught her.

"Oi! Don't faint! Wake up!" Black shouted as he shakes White roughly. "DON'T FUCKING FAINT ON ME!"

Blood and the others were just staring at Black and White. _What a cute couple those two make._ Blood thought and he quickly bit his lips, trying his best not to laugh.

"Hi guys!" Ace shouted and waved at them but did not step towards them. "Don't worry! _, and I were just playing in the forest with some of my friends!"

"Dada!" You waved out your little hand.

Black shot his eye towards Ace and he shoved White to the side, "Ace, you bastard! What the hell did you do?!"

Ace smiled and started jumping up and down, "Nothing~!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

"I was just playing with _." Ace replied and tilted his head to the side like an innocent little boy. "And I even thought her how to say my name while we were in the forest!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! GIVE HER BACK TO ME, NOW!"

Ace ignored Black and his shouting and looked at you, "_, say my name?"

"Hn?" You looked at Ace and blinked, "A-Ahhh."

"Go on, you can do it!" Ace said and gave you a thumb-s up. "Say Ace. Ace."

"A-A…..Ass!" You happily shouted, feeling happy that you were able to say Ass and not Ace. Everyone stopped and even Black and they all looked at you. "Ass!"

"Pfft!" Elliot quickly covered his mouth, unable to contain his laughter, "Oh my god! Bwahahaha!"

Blood on the other hand was covering his face with his large black hat, laughing quietly.

"You thought her how to say a bad word?!" Black glared at Ace who was still staring at you with a dumbfounded expression. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Ace sighed before smiling at you and pinching your cheek, "Oh well, you're still learning. It's not Ass, it's Ace. I still need to teach you more of your alphabet." He laughed ignoring the threatening atmosphere emitting from Black. "But you're close. You did well," He then finally moved his eyes to Black. "Now then, let's play a game, Mr. Joker!"

"Hell no!"

"Let's play a simple game of tag! You're it and you need to catch me and _." Ace snapped his fingers and a red baby carrier appeared around his upper body. He placed you inside and tightened the strap. "If you win I'll give _ back to you. If you lose I'll keep her forever!"

"Damn you!"

"We'll play this game of tag until you catch me or until I get bored." Ace smirked as he turned his body around, ready to sprint off. "Catch me if you can, Mr. Joker!" He winked once before sprinting down the road, leaving dust to dance in the air.

"GET BACK HEEEERE!" Black sprinted off, leaving White and the others behind. "GIVE _ BACK!"

Dee watched the two disappear before turning his head towards White, "Um…Boss, what do you want to do with the other Joker?" He asked and poked White by the shoulder with the bottom of his axe. "Do you want us to just leave her here?"

"I didn't know that Joker can turn into a girl." Dum said in amazement. "I wish I can turn into one."

"I don't mind leaving him here." Blood sighed, "But-"

"Oh, look Joker is running back here." Elliot said cutting Blood off. They all looked towards the direction where Black was running. "He's really fast at running." They watch Black run over to White.

"God, I almost forgot about you!" Black said and he lifts her up and throws her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, "You're such a pain in the ass sometimes! When we get back to our territory I'm gonna force you to turn back to your real body!" He said to no one as he sprinted off down the road, again.

"….I'd never seen Joker act like that." Elliot mumbled as the figure of Black and White got smaller and smaller from his sight. "It's so weird."

"Yeah, I know right." Dee nodded his head.

"So interesting," Dum smiled and placed his axe over his shoulder.

"Hm, let's go back inside. I want to have a little tea party at the backyard." Blood turned his body towards the gate and started walking with the others following behind. _This really has gotten more interesting. Oh, right, I need to start decorating one of the guest rooms for _._

* * *

_**~…Baby Love…~**_

Boris: "They still haven't finish fighting with each other!"

Dum: "What are we gonna do?!"

Dee: "Lucian is already dead! It's time for us to panic!"

**_*CRASH*_**

Gowland: "Don't run away from me, BLOOD!"

Blood: "I'm not. I'm just simply dodging you."

Boris: "No she's not!" **_*quickly turns to the reader*_** "Don't worry, Lucian is NOT dead! She's just sleeping!"

Lucian: "Zzz…zzz…."

Boris: "She just cried herself to sleep!"

Elliot: "Ughhh….I wanna go home."

Black: "Fucking bastard!"

Ace: "Wheeee~!" _***spins around*** _"Miss me!" **_*pulls out another sword*_**

White: "I'm tired too. I guess I'll take a little nap." **_*yawns*_** "Wake me up later." **_*closes eye*_**

Boris: "You won't be waking up if you get shot by them!"

Dee: "I know we said to reader-chan to pretend that this never happened but I don't think that's possible!"

Dum: "This room has turned into a war zone!"

Elliot: _***curled up in the corner under the bed*** _"Head….hurts….so bad…"


	8. A little something sweet

**A little something sweet**

Lucian: "Okay, here's the next chapter for you reader! Enjoy!"

Boris: "Just to remind you reader-chan, the next chapter will be the role holder and Lucian answering your questions if you have any."

Blood: "Yes, please do not forget to type your questions in your review. It doesn't matter what kind of question it is, it can be normal, weird, rude, disturbing, anything you want to ask, do not hesitate we will answer them honestly."

Lucian: "Enough talking, let's go back to fixing my room!"

Blood: "I know you're still angry at me for destroying half of your room, Lucian. I apologize."

Lucian: "It's okay. I forgive you." **_*looks at reader*_** "By the way this is a lemon chapter so if you can't take reading lemon chapter don't read it. You have been warned. I tried my best to make this darn chapter."

* * *

_**~…Baby Love…~**_

"I hope I get to Julius' place as soon as possible!" A certain brunette grinned as he held your tiny body protectively, running around god knows where.

"Dahh."

"I know. I don't want this game to end yet." Ace giggled making you giggle with him for some reason. "And I'm sure you don't want too, little _." Ace began to slow down before completely stopping to look back to see if a certain warden was behind. Well, your daddy and mommy were nowhere to be seen. "Hm, I think I ran too fast!" Ace started walking and relaxed his arms down to his side.

Not too far from the knight was Black carrying White on his back, "God this is so annoying." He grumbled, hating to have to carry his counterpart. He would've caught Ace if he wasn't carrying White, the weight was just making him slow down, and he didn't want to admit that he cares about White. White being his wife and all for only a few hours has gotten into him and he didn't mind, in fact he actually liked it.

Too tired from the running and having to carry his counterpart, Black decided to take a little rest under a tree. He carefully placed White down on the ground before sitting, leaning his back on the tree. "..." Black looked at White in front of him and for a few second he did nothing but stare at White, admiring his beauty. Yes, White's beauty. Black admits to himself that his counterpart is freaking hot! "Gah! What the hell is wrong with me?!" Snapping out of his thought he suddenly slapped himself on both cheek. "I can't believe this..." He sighed, "I'm slowly falling for this idiot." He mumbled and he reached his hands out towards the sleeping jester and pulled him up to his lap, and gently placed the jester's head on his firm chest. _I can't fall for my own self. That's just hella weird, _he thought and before he knew what he was doing, he was gently brushing White's hair in between his fingers.

"Nn..." White slowly opened her eye, her lips parted at the sight she was seeing in front of him. _What the…?_ She blinked thinking if this was a dream because she knows that her counterpart would never act like this, brushing her hair and holding her protectively. This is too much for her brain that she could only stare at Black, shockingly.

"Finally awake you dumb clown." Black said without looking at White and instead continued to brush White's soft, silky hair. "Because of you fainting, I had to carry you and I lost the damn knight."

"Why are you brushing my hair?" White asked with an expressionless face. "Is there something wrong with your brain?"

"No."

"This is a little creepy." White tried to move back but Black's pulled her back, "What the?" She looked back at Black. "Black, what's wrong with you?!" She placed her hands on Black's chest and tried to push him but to no avail. "You're acting really weird!"

"Uh, I wasn't the one who started acting weird and changing himself into a woman, and pretending to be my wife." Black rolled his eye. "You got me into this. And since you're my wife, why are you trying to pull away from me?" He raised an eyebrow up as he stared at red wine orb in front of him.

"!" White's mouth shaped into a big 'O', shocked to hear those words coming out of Black. "W-wife?! O-okay, I was just kidding with you!" She started to panic, not knowing what to do in this situation. She could run but Black would easily catch her. "I think I went too far on this joke! Now, let me go!"

"We're gonna finish what we started earlier." Black grinned evilly causing White to shiver. "I'm tired and I want something to boost my fucking energy before we search for that idiot knight." He grabbed White by the wrist, the other hand going around her waist. "If you can satisfy me right now I'll let you go." He whispered seductively in White's ear.

"W-what? We we're wrestling earlier!" White's eye slightly grew at the sudden close distance between the two of them and she could feel her cheek warming up…not just her cheek but her entire body too. _Oh no, this is bad._ She gulped, afraid of what Black is thinking right at that moment. "What d-do you want me to do?"

"Hmm…let's see." Black removed his hand on White's wrist and began tapping his chin, pretending to think, "Oh, how about a kiss from my wife?" He looked back at White and grinned mischievously.

"EH?!" White shouted, "K-KISS!" Her heat clock started to tick faster. "You want me to kiss you?!"

"I know I might be going crazy right now because I want a kiss from my other self but I really don't care anymore. We may be the same but at the same time we're completely different."

"…o-okay fine…." White sighed. "I'll kiss you but you need to clos-mph!" Before she could even finish her sentence Black cut her off by smacking his lips to hers. "!" Black wasted no time in sucking and biting Whit's lips which he found very pleasurable. Black pulled White closer to his body, leaving no space in between them, feeling two soft bumps on White's chest against his chest caused him to groan a little, his member started to swell from the contact. After being kissed, White started kissing him back, loving Black's tongue moving on her lips, wanting for entrance. White pulled her face away a little from Black, "Mn, Black, I think that kiss just now was enough to satisfy you?" She slowly licked her upper lips on purpose to arouse Black even more.

"No, it's not." Black growled and pushed White down to the ground, "I want more." He licked his lips before leaning his face down to White's neck. Black began giving tiny kisses on White's soft neck up to her jawline and back to her neck again.

"Nn!" White bit her lips, unable to contain the noise that she wished not to make, but the sensation Black was giving her was making her loose her mind. She opened her eyes and looked at Black before reaching her right hand and removing the hat on Black's head and throwing it to her side. She felt her stomach twist inside her, her body heat rising at the touch of Black. "Ahh…" She digs her fingers on the back of Black causing him to growl, "Black." She said in between her soft pant. Black raised his head up before smiling and claiming White's lips with his once more.

Wanting entrance, Black started biting White's lower lip and White happily opened her mouth. She chuckled when Black slid his tongue inside her as her hands moves up to the back of Black's neck, deepening their kiss. "Ah!" She moaned, this time a little louder than the last when Black's right hand slid down in between her legs and under her thong.

"You're already wet?" Black grinned, satisfied at his work. "I'm only kissing you yet look how wet you are. It's cute." He kissed White on the forehead as he caressed White's tits.

"Ahh!" White arched her back at the sudden pleasure, "Black!"

"Shoo, I'm not even starting yet." Black kissed White on the lips once more but soon pulled away. He looked down on White, the smile still plastered on his face as he pulled his wet fingers from White, covered in white, slippery, liquid. Black licked his wet index finger, loving the sweet taste of White. "It's sweet, really sweet…like you." He started removing his upper clothes, revealing his well-toned abs and chest that White couldn't help but stare at him. "Like what you see?" Black teasingly asked.

"To think that my counterpart loves me...isn't this a little weird for you to do?" White asked her eye softly narrowed as her hand slid down on Black's abs down to his pants. "Hm, someone is really hard." She rubbed her fingers on the tip of Black's now rock hard member causing Black to moan. "Though, I don't mind having sex with you."

"Goddammit White." Black pulled White's hand away from his dick, "I'll play with you first before you could have your fun." Black leans down and pulls White's thong using his mouth in a very sexy, drooling way that made White wet herself even more just by watching Black. "Nggh! No, don't suck my-ahh!" White screamed, arching her back towards Black. Black ignored White as he licked and suck White's tits. "Noo, dont ! Too much! Ahhh!" White's eye widens the moment Black slid his tongue inside her opening. "Mnn!" White covered her mouth while her other hand grabbed onto the back of Black for dear life. Tears formed in White's eye and when Black looked up he paused and grinned.

"Hm, my little wife is crying from pleasure." Black said as he shoved two fingers inside White's opening earning a loud cry from White.

"Ahhh!" White accidentally scratched Black on the back as she moved her hips up and down on Black's fingers. "Ohh...deeper..." White pulled her head back to the ground before Black started licking her neck even giving her hickies. "Haa…haaa….nggh!" White quickly covered her mouth again when Black suddenly hit her sweet spot. Black thrust his fingers deeper into White, his dick getting harder and harder by the second, wanting to thrust his aching member inside his beloved wife.

"Fuck…you're too tight!" Black said in between his teeth as he forcefully shoved his fingers one last time inside White entrance, her muscle tightening around his fingers.

"I-I-I'm gonna cum!" White screamed which was music to Black's ears. "Black, I can't hold it!"

"Don't cum yet!"

Too late…warm, white, gooey, liquid squirted out of White, covering Black's entire hand as he pulled his hand out of White. Some of the delicious liquid hit Black's face and mouth and he licked the corner of his lips.

"S-sorry," White breathed heavily, trying to compose herself but in the end it was futile, knowing that Black wasn't done with her.

"Heh, don't apologize. It's only natural for someone to cum." Black licked his fingers before moving it towards White's mouth. "Lick it." He said in a demanded tone. "Lick it good." Black pulled himself away from White and sat back on the ground, pulling his pants down to his knee, revealing his big, hard, swelling dick before pulling White and making her sit on his lap. He positioned his dick right in the entrance of White. "Agh, shit." Black wrapped his left hand around White's waist as she bounce up and down with Black's dick deep inside her. White grabbed Black's right hand with both her hands, pulled Black's hand into her mouth and started licking and sucking, wasting no time as she twirled her tongue around Black's fingers. While White was sucking Black's fingers, Black occupied himself with unbuttoning White's shirt using his teeth.

"Damn!" Black growled, this time using his hand that was wrapped around White's waist to unbutton the others buttons and when the last button came undone, Black pulled White's body close to his face and started playing with White's breasts.

White pulled Black's hand out of her mouth and stopped bouncing her ass on Black's dick but made no attempt to pull herself off. She looked down and smiled before placing both her hands on Black's face, making him look at her. When their eye met White leaned down and captured Black's hot lips.

What the two Jokers didn't know was that a certain Cheshire cat, hiding under a bush about a few yards away from them was watching them with horrid eyes. His mouth hung down, his golden cat eyes was the size of a golf ball, his tail was swishing side to side crazily and last but not least a line of blood was slipping down his nose. Boris accidently saw the two making out when he was roaming around because he was bored. He wanted to scream, but he can't. Boris bit the inside of his mouth as his claws dugs deep within the ground beneath him.

"!" Boris' cat eyes grew larger and larger as he watches Black removes the entire clothes of White, leaving her naked. He immediately covered his mouth with both hands when Black pushed White back down to the ground and positioned himself to enter her hole. More blood came gushing out of Boris' nose when Black started thrusting his dick inside White, fast and crazy making White cry out loud as she wrapped her arms and legs around Black's neck and waist. Too much thrusting, moaning, and white gooey liquid coming from the two Jokers, Boris ended up fainting. Poor cat, he'll definitely have nightmares later on.

* * *

_**~…Baby Love…~**_

Lucian: "I'm not the best in making lemon scene but I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter between Black and White. If you're wondering why Black suddenly wanted to have sex with White is because he snapped. He just snapped that's all. Hormones overtook Black. Blame the hormones! By the way, as a reminder next chapter will be role holders and I answering your questions! So ask all the questions you have that you want me or the role holders to answer. Oh, and the only role holders that are available to answer your questions are the ones in Heart Country and both the Jokers. The other role holders from other countries are not available since they haven't appeared yet."


	9. Answering your questions 2

**Answering your questions 2**

* * *

**~…Baby Love…~**

Lucian: Hello, reader!" _***waves hand***_ "I'm really happy to read all of the readers' reviews and questions. I found some of them very hilarious."

Blood: "Sorry to interrupt but what are you and the others doing at my mansion?" _***points at the roles holders sitting around a large table in the backyard***_ "I don't remember inviting any of you."

Lucian: _***looks at Blood***_ "Well we need a place to gather and since _**you**_**,** my dear friend, destroyed half of my room I decided to have everyone come here instead! And there's food!"

Blood: "….fine. This will only happen one time."

Lucian: "No promises." _***walks over to the role holders***_

Dee: "Hey look! Big sis is here!"

Dum: "Hiiii big sis!" _***waves at Lucian***_

Lucian: "Hi guys!"

Gowland: "I don't want to be here!"

Blood: "You can always leave, _**Mary**_." _***smirks***_

Gowland: "Why you little piece of shi-"

Lucian: "STOP! I don't want any fighting here! We're here to answer the readers' questions not to fight with one another! Do that some other time!"

Black: _***looks at Lucian***_ "By the way, thanks for turning me into a fucking gay person! Now everyone thinks I'm gay!"

White: "You're not gay, Black." _***smiles***_

Lucian: "White is right, Black. You're not gay, you're just an ass." _***grins***_

Black: "What did you just say?!"

Lucian: "Kidding, kidding. Anyway…" _***looks at White***_ "White, mind if you change back to your original form. Boris doesn't seem comfortable sitting next to you."

Boris: "…..I'm….I'm fine…"

White: "Okay, if that's what you want." _***turns to Black***_ "Black, I need you for a few second."

Black: "What now?"

White: _***suddenly grabs Black and kisses him on the lips***_

Black: "!"

Everyone: _***Gasp***_

White: _***changes back to male form***_ "Thanks~"

Ace: Bwahahaha! Joker just kissed Joker in front of us!"

Vivaldi: "Shut your mouth, knave!"

Julius: _***looks away***_

Peter: _That is very disgusting._

Lucian: "It's not disgusting, Peter." _***sits in between Blood and Elliot***_ "Now let's get this started." _***pulls out lap top from the backpack***_

Peter: How do you know what I was thinking?" _***cross arms***_

Lucian: "Everyone, please answer Peter's stupid question for me while I log into my account."

Role Holders: "We can read you like a book."

Ace: Like a book, like a book!"

Vivaldi: "Why do you have to repeat it?! You're annoying us!"

Ace: "Hehehe."

Elliot: _***looks at Lucian***_ "Would you like some cake first?"

Lucian: "Sure, I want a chocolate cake!"

Elliot: "Okay_**." *slices a piece of chocolate cake***_ "Here you go."

Lucian: "Thanks, now let's see now." _***scrolls down the screen***_ "I'm just gonna do this in order. First up is by **Cherry Mew**! Well **Cherry Mew** doesn't have a questions but I do love how she reviewed more than once and she telling me about her re-reading the chapters over and over again! Wow! That makes me happy!"

Ace: "**Cherry Mew**. That's a funny name! Nah, I'm just kidding, the name is pretty cute."

Blood: "**Cherry Mew** must be a fan of your story then." _***takes a sip of his black tea***_

Black: "Well I'm just glad that **Cherry Mew** didn't mention anything about me and White making out in her review."

White: "Are you embarrassed~?"

Black: "Shut up!"

Boris: "…I don't want to be here with Joker." _***mumbles to himself***_

Lucian: "I'm sorry you had to witness that make out between them, Boris. Anyways, next one is from **Quiet Harmony-chan**, this is for you Boris."

Boris: _***looks up***_ "Huh?"

Lucian: "**Quiet Harmony-chan** said 'Hey guys! So I don't have a question, but I do have this! -hands Boris a forgetting potion- There ya go!'" _***purple potion appears in front of Boris***_ "Wow, it actually appeared. Well then drink that and you'll forget everything that you saw!"

Boris: "Thank you so much **Quiet Harmony-chan**!"

Ace: _***quickly grabs the bottle**_* "Gimmie that!"

Boris: "What are you doing?!"

Ace: _***looks at Boris to the side***_ "I just wanna see what it is."

Boris: "Well you saw it, now give it back!"

Ace: "Okay, okay." _***slowly hands the potion to Boris* **_"Heh." _***grins and suddenly throws potion far away towards one of the window of the mansion***_

_***Bottle hits window***_

Boris: "!"

Ace: "It won't be fun for everyone if you were to forget, Mr. Kitty!" _***smiles***_

Blood: "You're going to pay for that broken window later." _***calmly takes another sips of his tea***_

Ace: "Mkay!"

Lucian: "Ahaha….moving on." _***scrolls down***_ "Another one for Boris, it's from **Hansu-chan**. She has three questions so answer them truthfully. Here it is 'Boris, are you going to be awkward around Joker now after this lemon scene?'…." _***looks at Boris***_ "Well are you?"

Boris: "…no." _***curls into a ball***_

White: "Why, of course the Cheshire Cat won't feel awkward towards me!" *_**moves closer to Boris***_ "I'm a fun person!"

Black: _***rolls eye***_ "Creepy bastard."

Lucian: Here's another one from _**Hansu-chan**_. This time it's for you, Ace."

Ace: "Me! Alright! Let me hear the question, Lucian!" _***tilts head to the side***_

Lucian: "Okay here, 'Ace, have you thought about dressing reader-chan as a miniature you?' well that's a very cute question."

Ace: "I never thought of that until now. But since you gave me such a wonderful idea I will definitely dress you as a mini meeeee!"

Gowland: "That's going to be a disaster."

Dee: "I can provide you with a tiny sword, Ace."

Elliot: "Why do you have to say that?!" _***glares at Dee***_

Dee: "I wanna see reader-chan in cute costume."

Lucian: "Peter you're next."

Peter: _***sighs***_ "Get on with it."

Lucian: "I will pretend I didn't hear you sigh just now. Hansu-chan asked 'Peter, how would you feel if reader-chan...*mischevious smile* spit up on you?"

Peter: "What?!"

Julius: "Just answer the question."

Peter: "Well if I must. First if reader-chan were to spit on me I will have to wash my entire body for hours to get rid of the germs then I will lock her up in a room so she doesn't spread her-"

Lucian: "Woah! Woah! Hold it! No need to finish that, we get it."

Peter: I'm just telling the truth."

Lucian: "You are such a germ freak."

Ace: "Want me to beat this white rabbit to death for trying to say that he wants to lock reader-chan in a room, Lucian? Cause I'll be happy to do that."

Peter: _***glares at Ace***_ "I will kill you."

Lucian: "That's okay, Ace." _I have a better idea in dealing with Peter later._ "Hmm…okay, I'm sorry for killing you, **go go. **The story might change to rated M later, I haven't decided it yet."

Black: You killed someone?" _***smiles***_ "Tell me?"

Lucian: "No I didn't kill anyone."

Black: "Damn…we could've been the killer buddies."

White: "I thought that I was your buddy?" _***looks at Black with a puppy eye***_

Black: "Don't be a creep."

Lucian: Okay then. Ooh, this one is for me. **Allora22701** asked "Really? A lemon? How long are you going to have the Reader as a baby until they grow up? Please PM me with the answer.' I like the questions. Okay, yes, yes it's a lemon, I like lemon. For your other question I will send that to you privately."

Blood: "Why not just tell to everyone now."

Ace: "Yeah, I wanna know when reader-chan is going to grow up."

Lucian: "Sorry, that's a secret."

Black: "Let me guess….you haven't even thought of when you're planning to have reader-chan grow up. Am I right?" _***crosses arms***_

Lucian: _***looks at Black***_ "W-w-what?! Of course I do!"

Black: I hit the bull's-eyes." _***smirks***_

Lucian: "Let's keep moving!" _***scrolls down again***_ Aha! This is for you Black! It's from **Girlpink56**. You have one too Boris but I'll do Black first."

Black: "Bring it, brat."

White: "I'm sorry about Joker."

Lucian: "_**Girlpink56**_ asked, 'why did you fuck white?' That's a good question." _***smirks* **_"Answer the question, Black."

Black: "…..pass." _***looks away from everyone***_

Dum: "This is getting good~" _***shoves a piece of cookie inside his mouth***_

Lucian: "We all swear to answer all the readers' question! Answer the darn question or I will beat you up!"

Black: "Make me!"

Lucian: "White, turn back to your female form."

White: "Sure thing."

Black: "F-fuck! Okay fine! I'll answer just don't fucking turn to your female form!"

White: "Whatever you say, honey~"

Black: _***face getting red***_ "White was hot, okay. I couldn't help myself when I saw him sleeping. He was too cute and vulnerable. I just…just-FUCK! CURSE MYSELF!" _***slams face to the table***_

White: "Ahahaha, my partner is too adorable." _***pats Black on the shoulder***_

Lucian: "Well that was a good answer."

Ace: "Yep, if you both ever get married, I want to be the priest!"

Vivaldi: "You are such an idiot."

Ace: "Idiot of love~"

Julius: "Ace, knock it off."

Ace: "Okiedokie!" _***goes back to eating more sweets***_

Lucian: _***turns head towards Boris***_ "Boris, **Girlpink56** asked this 'why didn't you run?' If it were me I would run like a madman."

Boris: "Why are the readers' questions for me all about that sex scene?!"

Lucian: "It's just is. We did tell them to ask any question they want."

Dum: _***looks at Boris***_ "Don't cry, Boris. Everything will be fine in the future."

Dee: "Yeah, you have us."

Boris: "That doesn't help me. Anyway….to answer your question** Girlpink56, **I didn't run because I couldn't control my body, my body didn't want to run but my mind wanted to."

Ace: "Well the reason why you didn't run is because you're a man, Mr. Kitty." _***looking at Boris with a serious expression***_ "We men need those kind of things to satisfy our poor need. If you want I can bring you to a club I know in town, it's a good place for us men. They even have videos for us to watch naked wo-."

Lucian: "Hey! Don't bring porn crap in this conversation!"

Ace: "But we men need to-"

Lucian: "There are kids and ladies here stupid!"

Blood: "This is the first time I've heard the knight sound so smart."

Elliot: "Yep. I can't believe he said those things in front of us."

Ace: "Hey I'm smart!"

Dee: _***turns head to Blood***_ "Hey boss, what's a porn?"

Dum: "Is it some type of corn?"

Lucian: "Darn it! Now I'm having weird images inside my head about corn!"

Blood: "You'll learn it when you grow up you two. Now is not the right time to know at your age."

Elliot: "Innocent kids." _***shakes heads side to side***_

Ace: "Lucian, you have a perverted mind! AHAHAHA!"

Lucian: "Somebody please knock that idiot out. Can someone continue this? I want to take a break."

Blood: "I'll do it."

Lucian: "Here." _***pushes lap top to the side, towards Blood***_ "Continue at _**rinpup14**_."

Blood: "Okay." _***starts reading the question* **_"This is for you Cheshire Cat."

Boris: "Please let it be something else beside the scene between the Jokers."

Blood: "I'm sorry, but **rinpup14's** question is related to both Joker. Here's what she asked, 'omg I luved it and I have a? 4 Boris do you think u'll want a girlfriend now after catching the Jokers in "action"….hm, I'm glad none of the readers asked me a question."

Lucian: "They'll ask you questions in the future." _***takes a sip of her tea***_

Boris: "Girlfriend…? Well….yeah, I still want a girlfriend even after witnessing both Jokers in action."

Lucian: "There you go! Now stop curling into a ball and eat some sweets before Blood kicks all of us out of here."

Boris: "Thanks for asking me that question, _**rinpup14. **_I feel a little better now."

Blood: "Here's another one for you Cheshire Cat. This time it's from **Animefreak1145. **Uh, her review is really, really long so I'm just going to say her question. 'Oh and Boris...Were you there the whole time? o_O'…"

Lucian: "I like long reviews. They're fun to read."

Blood: "Well I'm too lazy to say the entire review."

Ace: "If I saw Joker in action I would stay!"

Julius: "No one asked you."

Boris: "NO! No I wasn't there the whole time!" _***turning bright red*** _"I swear! I was walking when I saw them already making out!"

Black: _***raises head up***_ "You what?"

White: "Ohh, well this is a little embarrassing." _*__**blushes***_

Blood: _***raises right hand up***_ "Okay, that's good enough." _***looks back at the screen***_ "Hm? Who's Alice?"

Lucian: "!" _***suddenly snatches the lap top from Blood***_ "Uh, I'll take it from here. Thanks Blood."

Blood: "Who's Alice?"

Peter: _***looks at Blood and Lucian***_ "….Alice…"

Lucian: "Uh, that's someone you don't need to know. **MYnekoheart, **for your second question, you can draw any one you want with Ace in the scene of him running away. You are the baby in this story."

Ace: "Who's trying to draw me?"

Lucian: "**MYnekoheart**, Ace."

Ace: "Cool! I want to see when the drawing when **MYnekoheart** is done."

Lucian: "Okay, this is last one. It's from **Mia**, I'm sure you all know her."

Black: "Yeah, we know."

Gowland: "I still don't get why she made my part of the prophecy in Japanese?! Okay, that hurt my pride as a man!"

Blood: "_**Mary**_, no one cares."

Gowland: "Shut up, Blood! I wasn't talking to you!"

Julius: "Gowland, don't go bringing in another story in this story."

Ace: "Oh yeah, **Mia** said that the next chapter for 'The Foreigners Of Wonderland' is about Lucian Caelum and her 'adventure'. I can't wait to spend some time with Lucian."

Black: _***glares at Ace***_ "Hey, Lucian isn't yours. She's mine."

White: "Yeah, she belongs to me and Joker."

Ace: "Not in **Mia's** story~"

Lucian: "Guys please! Stop! If you all keep bringing other stories here it'll confuse the readers!" _***looks at reader***_ "By the way they're not talking about me, they're talking about my OC, Lucian."

Black: "I wasn't bringing another story in."

Lucian: "You were about to, my other story! Now stop this! Let's finish this. Black, **Mia **asked "Why did you freaking have sex with yourself? And why somewhere so freaking EXPOSED?! You...just WHY?'..."

Black: "Is it bad to have sex with myself? And for me it wasn't having sex with myself since clown here was a woman. Why exposed? I didn't have time to bring clown somewhere that no one can see us. I wanted to have him as soon as possible."

Elliot: "My god this is very inappropriate."

Blood: "Tell me about it."

Lucian: "And for White, "Why did you give in?! I THOUGHT MY KIND WAS STRONG! YOU, FAKE WOMAN, ARE NOT STRONG!'…"

White: "Well my dear **Mia**, I wasn't a woman to being with and I gave in because in truth I like Joker."

Gowland: "!" _***mouth falls to ground***_ "You what?!"

White: "What? I can't love myself?"

Lucian: "Well….of course there's nothing wrong with loving yourself."

Black: _***moves closer to White***_ "When we get back I'll play around with you a little." _***whispers in White's ear***_

White: "Hm-hm~ Want me to turn to my female form?"

Black: "We'll talk about that later."

White: "Okay."

Lucian: "….." *_**staring at both Jokers with an expressionless face***_ "Um…uh…"

Blood: _***leans towards Lucian's ear***_ "Don't say anything. Joker will kill you if you say that we heard everything they said to each other."

Lucian: "Okay. This is the last one. Boris this is for you, 'I feel for you, so...do you want a healing hug? I'll even let you die if you wanna. No. I was lying. DON'T EVER DIE ON ANYONE, ESPECIALLY ME.'…"

Boris: _***smiles***_ "Sure I would love a healing hug. Thanks for caring about me **Mia**. I won't die, for you I won't die."

Blood: "Oh, you forgot Ace. **Mia** has one for him."

Lucian: "Oops, sorry my brain is slowly dying here. Ace!"

Ace: "Yes!"

Lucian: "**Mia** asked this for you, 'Can I be with Julie-chan now? It's not that you're creepy or anything...or that I love you too much or anything, but uh, I wanna LIVE so please drop me off to a safe place. Aka with Julius. Safest place for me.'…"

Ace: "What? You don't want to be with me?" _***starts tearing up***_ "That kind of hurts…"

Lucian: "**Mia** said that she loves you a lot, she just wants to be safe."

Ace: _***smiles widely***_ "Oh! Well, okay then. But I don't want to give you to anyone yet. I love you too much and I won't hurt you. I'm a knight; a knight protects his beloved person."

Julius: Maybe I should cut my hair short so that way people won't think of me as a woman."

Ace: "But mommy Julius, you're too beautiful to cut your blueberry hair!"

Julius: "I will really knock you out." _***wrench appears in hand***_

Lucian: Well that wraps the whole thing!" _***claps her hands together* **_"Oh, almost forgot. I wrote the lemons because I just felt like it. That's all."

Black: "Time for us to go back to our territory."

Vivaldi: "We have to go too."

Ace: "Hmmmmm." _***looks up to the sky and smiles***_ "Why don't we have a sleep over party here!"

Blood: "…no." _***stands up***_

Ace: "Three…two…one!"

_***sky changes to dark***_

Ace: "Yay! It's night time! Let's have a campfire!"

Elliot: "How did he know when the sky will change?"

Lucian: "Well I don't mind having a campfire."

Dee: "If big sis wants to have a campfire then so do we!"

Dum: "Yep!"

Gowland: "I'll play my violin!"

White: "What do you think, Black?" _***looks at Black***_ "Want to stay for tonight?"

Black: "Sure why not."

White: "Great! I can show them some of my magic trick!" _***claps hands together***_

Lucian: "Yay!"

Elliot: _***looks at Blood***_ "Boss, what do you want to do? I can kick them out if you want."

Blood: "No they can stay. Tell the maids to prepare all the guest room for tonight and have them bring more food."

Elliot: _***grins***_ "Sure thing boss!" _***runs towards the mansion***_

Blood: "….I have a feeling that these people will be visiting my place more often for now on. Oh well, hanging out with them once in a while is kind of fun." _***walks over to the others who were already setting up tents out of nowhere***_

_**~…Baby Love…~**_


End file.
